Was opferst du für dein Leben?
by kslchen
Summary: Sequel zu Klischee lässt grüßen'. Vier Jahre nach Hogwarts und ihrer Trennung, treffen Lily und James sich wieder. Lily ist nicht mehr die Alte, aber wider besseren Wissens, lässt sie sich auf James ein. Doch sie verbirgt ein dunkles Geheimnis...
1. Verschenke mein Leben!

**Was opferst du für dein Leben?  
**_(früher: Unsinn macht Sinn, wenn er sinnvoll ist)_

_So, bitte sehr, dass ist die Fortsetzung zu ‚Klischee lässt grüßen, oder doch nicht?'. Diese sollte zuerst gelesen werden. Hoffe sie gefällt euch so gut, wie der Vorgänger._

_Disclaimer__ (gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel):  
Mir gehört so gut wie nichts (ausgenommen der Idee, Candice McDouglas, Emily Reynolds, Sara Potter und ein paar anderer), sondern alles JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story_

_Summary__:  
Sequel zu ‚Klischee lässt grüßen'. Vier Jahre nach Hogwarts und ihrer Trennung, treffen Lily und James sich wieder. Lily ist nicht mehr die Alte, aber wider besseren Wissens, lässt sie sich auf James ein. Doch sie verbirgt ein dunkles Geheimnis._

**Verschenke mein Leben!**

Lily Evans fluchte leise. Noch etwas, was sie an England hasste: Das Wetter! Es regnete die sprichwörtlichen Bindfäden. Unablässig, schon den ganzen Tag. Normalerweise störte Lily sich nicht an Regen. Sie empfand es als angenehm, über menschenleere Straßen zu laufen und die kalten Tropfen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Das änderte sich eigentlich nur dann, wenn ein Gewitter heraufzog. Denn Gewitter waren ihr ein Gräuel. Aber im Moment hätte Lily wohl an allem etwas Schlechtes gefunden. Ihre Laune war denkbar übel. Nun ja, eigentlich war sie jenseits von übel, sie war… mordlustig.

Heute hasste Lily ihr Leben. Und alle Menschen darin. Und sich selbst. Nun, eigentlich hasste sie es nicht nur heute, sie hasste es schon seit einiger Zeit. Seit dem Tag, an dem ihr schönes Leben zusammengebrochen war – oder der Schein des schönen Lebens, wie auch immer man es sehen mochte. Und das war an dem Tag passiert, als sie eine Eule von Dumbledore bekommen hatte. Von Albus Percival Wulfried Brian Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Auf Hogwarts war auch Lily gewesen, sieben Jahre lang. Und seit dem hatte sie nichts von Dumbledore gehört. War ja auch recht schwierig gewesen. Wie hätte er sie erreichen können?

Lily hatte sich vor vier Jahren, direkt nach ihrem Abschluss, nach Frankreich abgesetzt, nach Paris, um ehrlich zu sein. Sie war in der Anonymität der Millionenstadt untergetaucht, da sie wirklich einfach so verschwunden war, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Einzig ihre Eltern wussten, dass sie in Frankreich war und ihr genauer Aufenthaltsort war noch nicht einmal denen bekannt. Lily war sich sicher, dass ihre Freunde sie vermisst und gesucht hatten, aber es war besser so gewesen. Sehr viel besser. Sie hätte nicht so tun können, als ob… nein, nicht dran denken.

Damals war Lily mehr als dankbar über die halbfranzösische Abstammung ihrer Mutter gewesen, denn das hatte ihr das Leben in Paris ziemlich erleichtert. Nicht nur, dass sie von klein auf fließend Französisch sprach, einige ihrer entfernten Verwandten hatten sie auch bei sich aufgenommen und ihr geholfen, eine Wohnung zu finden. Einen Job hätte ihr ihre Tante Hélène auch vermitteln können, aber das kam nicht in Frage. Immerhin war Lily eine Hexe und hätte sich in einem Muggeljob (alle ihre französischen Verwandten (und die englischen) waren Muggel und hatten von Zauberei keine Ahnung) zu Tode gelangweilt. Stattdessen hatte sie sich in Paris zu einer Aurorin ausbilden lassen und seit einem Jahr arbeitete sie im französischen Zaubereiministerium. Mit ihrem Freund Sébastien lief alles weitgehend harmonisch, bald stand ihr Zweijähriges an, und über Mangel an Freunden, Geld oder sonst etwas, konnte Lily nicht klagen. Alles in allem ein perfektes Leben… oder fast perfekt.

Ja, und was machte sie jetzt wieder in England? In dem Land, aus dem sie vor vier Jahren Hals über Kopf verschwunden war, nur um ja niemandem von ihren Freunden je wieder in die Augen blicken zu müssen… und ganz besonders nicht IHM. James Potter. Der Mann, an den sie am wenigsten denken wollte – und an den sie am meisten dachte, selbst jetzt noch, nach vier Jahren. Der Mann, gegen den Sébastien immer ankämpfen musste, obwohl er ihn noch nicht einmal richtig kannte, und gegen den er niemals gewinnen würde. Der Mann, der für Lily einmal die Welt bedeutet hatte. Der Mann, für dessen Sicherheit sie alles auf sich nehmen würde – und es getan hatte. Der Mann, wegen dem Lily damals gegangen war. Der Mann, den sie mehr geliebt hatte, als sonst irgendetwas. Der Mann, dem sie das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal wieso. Aber er würde es nie erfahren.

Lily kickte einen Stein vor sich her und sah zu, wie er in eine der zahlreichen Pfützen fiel. Kleine Kreise zogen sich durch das Wasser, langsam größer werdend. Ihr Spiegelbild wirkte seltsam grau und verzerrt in diesem natürlichen Spiegel. Aber Lily brauchte ihn ohnehin nicht. Sie kannte ihr Gesicht, kannte es fast besser als seins. Aber nur fast. Das Wasser beruhigte sich wieder und sie sah ihr Spiegelbild nun klarer. Lange, dunkelrote Haare, jetzt schludrig zusammengebunden und klatschnass. Funkelnde, smaragdgrüne Augen, jetzt von einem grauen Schleier überzogen. Helle, weiche Haut, an der die Wassertropfen abperlten. Das Gesicht ebenmäßig, schön geschnitten mit aristokratischen Zügen. Liliana Tiara Evans. Der einzige Mensch, auf den sie vertrauen konnte.

Früher hatten sie sie als ‚hübsch' bezeichnet, jetzt sagten sie ‚schön'. Früher hatten sie sie für ‚klug' gehalten, jetzt nannten sie sie ‚intelligent'. Früher war sie ‚nett' gewesen, jetzt war sie ‚charmant'. Früher ging sie noch als ‚Mädchen' durch, jetzt musste sie eine ‚Frau' sein. Früher war sie siebzehn gewesen, jetzt war sie einundzwanzig. ‚Früher' war die beste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen, ‚jetzt' war nur ein Schatten davon. Aber was machte das schon noch? Sie war nun mal, wie sie war. Eine brilliante Aurorin, eine hochintelligente Strategin, eine schöne Frau, eine loyale Freundin, eine leidenschaftliche Geliebte und… eine kaltherzige Schlampe.

Sébastien. Er war wahrscheinlich das Beste, was ihr hätte passieren können. Groß, durchtrainiert, dunkelhaarig und grauäugig. Genau ihr Typ, eigentlich. Basti liebte sie, las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und tat praktisch alles, was sie wollte. Er verehrte sie, nannte sie manchmal ‚seine Göttin'. Und bei alle dem, wusste Lily, dass er sie nie halten könnte. Wenn sie je gehen würde, würde es ihr nichts ausmachen, Basti zu zerstören. Sie hatte schon zu viele Männerherzen gebrochen, nur um ihren eigenen Seelenfriede zu bekommen. Etwas, was ihr nie gelungen war und nie gelingen würde.

In Hogwarts war Lily die ‚ewige Jungfrau' gewesen, die ‚Unberührbare' (zumindest bis zu ihrem sechsten Jahr). Sie hatte ihre Freunde allzu sorgfältig ausgewählt. Jetzt war sie weit weniger wählerisch. Es hatte viele Männer gegeben, vor Basti, währenddessen und es würde sie auch danach geben. Ein One-Night-Stand hier, eine Affäre da. Und sie ging doch jedes Mal zu Sébastien zurück. Auch wenn er ihr nichts bedeutete. Wie die anderen. Er war nichts, nur Sicherheit. Er war der, der sie auffing, wenn sie fiel und von dem sie wusste, dass er sie nie würde stürzen lassen. Sie vertraute ihm, auch wenn er gut daran tat, dasselbe bei ihr nicht zu tun. Sie würde Basti nicht fangen, nicht halten, eher würde sie ihn zu Fall bringen. Und diese Erkenntnis tat nicht so weh, wie sie sollte. Ehrlich gesagt war sie Lily sogar egal.

Sie hatte geliebt, oh ja, aber die Liebe war es gewesen, die sie von ihm weggetrieben hatte. Liebe war etwas allzu Trügerisches. Liebe gefährlich, sie endete nur in Kummer und Schmerz. Und aus dem Grund, hatte Lily beschlossen, dass sie nie wieder jemanden lieben würde. Ihr Leben in England hatte sie für beendet erklärt. Hatte nur zu Weihnachten und zu den Geburtstagen eine Eule mit einem Geschenk an ihre Eltern geschickt und ansonsten keinen Kontakt aufgenommen. Hatte sogar den mit ihren pariser Verwandten abgebrochen. Und doch war sie wieder hier. In England, in London. Weil Dumbledore sie gerufen hatte. Weil sie ihre Hilfe brauchten, auf sie angewiesen waren und auf Knien vor ihr rutschten.

Dumbledore hatte ihr geeult. Sie müsse zurückkommen, hatte er geschrieben. Voldemort und die Todesser würden immer mehr Macht bekommen. Und niemand könnte sie aufhalten, außer Lily. Voldemorts… Nein! Das war sie nicht und das würde sie auch nie sein. Sie war nach England gekommen um mit Dumbledore zu reden. Nahezu angefleht hatte er sie, zu bleiben. Sie sollte für den Orden arbeiten. Den ‚Orden des Phoenix'. Das hatte sie gewusst, die Frage war viel eher, ob sie wollte. Nun ja, nein, eigentlich nicht. England tat ihre Seelenheil nicht gut und das miserable Wetter hier war nur ein kleiner Teil des Mosaiks. Ein sehr kleiner und sehr, sehr unbeutender.

Wieso sie geblieben war? Nun, Lily wusste es selbst nicht. Sie lebte in einem kleinen, schmuddeligen Apartment in der Nokturngasse. Sie arbeitete im ‚Zarada', einem sehr populären Szeneclub der Zaubererwelt, als Barkeeperin. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem großen, hellen Penthouse in Paris und nach ihrem interessanten Job in der Aurorenzentrale. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde in Frankreich und Basti wollte auch wissen, wann sie wieder nach Hause zu ihm kam. Sie blieb trotzdem. Vielleicht war er der Grund. Er war lieb, nett, aber er konnte ihr ganz schön die Luft abschnüren. Lily wollte fliegen, frei sein, aber das verstand Basti nicht. Er fühlte sich nur vernachlässigt. Aber andererseits… er war immer sehr verständnisvoll und freundlich zu ihr. Er schluckte alles. Beschimpfungen, Seitensprünge, Ohrfeigen. Er war das, was Lily brauchte. Und das, was sie nicht wollte. Nur das sie das, was sie wollte nicht haben konnte. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was es war.

Sie arbeitet jetzt tatsächlich für Dumbledore, allerdings unbezahlt und undercover. Niemand wusste, dass sie wieder im Land war und wenn es nach Lily ging würde es auch niemand erfahren. Sie war Dumbledores ‚geheimnisvoller Informant', wie Sirius Black es beim letzten Treffen des Ordens gesagt hatte. Sie beschaffte Dumbledore Informationen, arbeitete Strategien aus und wohnte jeden Treffen bei. Allerdings unsicht- und vor allem unhörbar für die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Niemand wusste, wer sie war, auch wenn sie es alle wissen wollten. Und Lily selbst starb während den Treffen tausend und abertausend Tode. Denn sie sah alle wieder. Alle die, die sie nie mehr hatte sehen wollen. Ihre Freunde.

Sirius Beteigeuze Black, ihr wohl bester Freund. Der charmante Draufgänger, der sie immer zum lachen brachte. Remus John Lupin, ganz knapp ihr zweitbester Freund. Der einfühlsame Bruderersatz, dem man jedes Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte. Peter Pettigrew, ein anderer Freund. Der freundliche Mitläufer, der immer zur Stelle war, wenn man irgendwas brauchte. Andromeda Elisabeth Black, ihre allerbeste Freundin. Die gerissene Seelenverwandte, die Lily immer am besten verstand. Candice Lara McDouglas, ebenfalls eine beste Freundin. Die verständnisvolle Brave, die intelligenter war, als irgendwer sonst. Emily Reynolds, noch eine beste Freundin. Die sexy Verführerin, die für ihre Freundinnen aber immer da gewesen war. Bertha Angelika Huber, ihre ‚kürzeste' Hogwarts-Freundin. Die süße Stille, die immer alles im Voraus zu ahnen schien. Sara Mary Potter, ihre letzte beste Freundin. Die theatralische Träumerin, auf die im Notfall allerdings immer Verlass war. Und James Spencer Potter, der Mann, den Lily geliebt hatte. Aber das war Vergangenheit. Endgültig!


	2. Meet & Greet

_An Baitrey: Abwarten und Tee trinken (wahlweiße auch Cola)._

_An MoonyTatze: siehe oben_

_An Miss-Shirley-Blythe: Wenn ich dir diese Fragen jetzt beantworten würden, dann würde ich ja die Spannung nehmen, also lasse ich es bleiben._

_An DasTeddy: Das weißt du schon nach einem Kapitel? ;)_

_An Taetzchen: Wie wär's mit Voldemorts… Schülerin? Feindin? Schicksal? Tod? Opfer? Es muss ja keine Verwandtschaftsbeziehung sein,_

**Meet**** & Greet**

„Lily, da bist du ja! Himmel, du siehst aus…", wurde Lily von Clarissa, ihrer Kollegin, begrüßt. „Hi Rissa. Ja, ich kann mir denken, wie ich aussehe. Wo ist Janis?", erkundigte sie sich nach der dritten im Bunde. „Jan ist noch nicht da", winkte Rissa ab, „aber, wieso gehst du zu Fuß durch diesen Regen? Normalerweise apparierst du doch auch." „Ich hatte Lust, mal was zu laufen, musste den Kopf frei kriegen, und Regen macht mir nichts. Ich geh mich umziehen", damit verschwand Lily in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer, das ihnen als Garderobe diente. Dort hing ein Spiegel und wenn man sich dort vor stellte und sich ganz fest ein bestimmtes Kleidungsstück vorstellte, hielt man es dann in der Hand. War man fertig, hängte man es einfach an die linke, obere Ecke und es verschwand wieder.

Kurz überlegte Lily, was sie heute tragen wollte, dann trat sie vor den Spiegel, schloss die Augen und Sekunden später hatte sie ihre Garderobe für heute in der Hand. Hochhackige, braune Wildlederstiefel mit Pfennigabsatz, eine dreckig-blaue, figurbetonte Jeans und ein weißes, nieten- und lederbesetztes Top, das mehr offenbarte als verbarg. Sie trocknete ihre Haare und mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs fielen sie ihr gewellt auf die Schultern, dann noch Make-up und Schmuck und sie war fertig.

In dem Moment betragen Clarissa und Janis den Hinterraum. Rissa war bereits komplett durchgestylt. Mit einem anderen Wort hätte man das nicht beschreiben können. Sie trug einen verboten kurzen, pinkfarbenen Rock, ein babyblaues Neckholdertop und High-Heels. Die schulterlangen, blonden Locken waren aufgesteckt und ihr unschuldig, engelhaftes Gesicht so geschminkt, dass die großen, blauen Augen sofort auffielen. Während Rissa strahlte (sie tat selten etwas anderes), machte Jan ein eher mürrisches Gesicht (ebenfalls typisch). Sie trat vor den Spiegel und hatte bald darauf ihre Klamotten. Bikerstiefel, eine schwarze Ledershorts und eine schwarze Lederjacke, unter der sie, außer einem schwarzen BH, nichts trug. Die hüftlangen, glatten, schwarzen Haare hingen in einem einfachen Pferdschwanz herunter. Eine Menge schwarzes Make-up um die braunen Augen und auch Jan war fertig.

„Okay, ich denke, wir gehen nach vorne. In fünf Minuten wird geöffnet und der Laden wird voll heute Nacht. Wir haben Samstag", stellte Rissa kichernd fest und sowohl Lily, als auch Jan verdrehten die Augen. Rissa kicherte und strahlte immer, Jan dagegen so gut wie nie. Sie spielten alle ihre Rollen. Clarissa war die unschuldige Süße, Janis war die unnahbare Toughe und Lily irgendetwas dazwischen. Sie arbeitete noch nicht lange in der Bar, knapp einen Monat, um genau zu sein, gehörte aber schon voll und ganz dazu. Clarissa und Janis waren in diesem Monat zu echten Freundinnen geworden. Sie waren auch die einzigen, aber das vergaß Lily am liebsten.

Zu dritt gingen sie nach vorne. Jan machte ihre Runde durch den Raum, kontrollierte die Scheinwerfer, Automaten und Dekoration auf eventuelle Schäden. Rissa verschwand hinter der Bar und stellte alle Gläser und Flaschen griffbereit hin. Lily selbst fingerte kurz an der Musikanlage herum und Sekunden später war der Club mit den ersten Takten eines bekannten Liedes erfüllt. Im Zarada wurde neben echter Zauberermusik auch die der Muggel gespielt und man konnte auch deren Getränke bestellen. Nur Feuerwhiskey und Butterbier wäre ja auf die Dauer etwas langweilig geworden. Der Lautstärkepegel vor der Tür schwoll an und das sagte den Mädchen, dass Larry und Carl, die Türsteher, nun die Ersten reinlassen würden.

Jan sprang über die Theke und stand neben Lily und Rissa. Alle drei sahen interessiert zur Tür und warteten auf das Spektakel, was sich ihnen jeden Tag beim öffnen des Clubs bot: Die Menschen stürmten herein und grade die Typen versuchten immer als erster an der Bar zu sein und zu bestellen. „Feuerwhiskey!", japste auch schon der erste und knallte mit letzter Kraft ein paar Münzen auf die Theke. Jan kassierte, Rissa holte ein Glas nach dem anderen hervor und Lily goss sie mit den verschiedensten Alkoholika voll. Sie arbeiteten sie meistens und kamen auch immer gut voran, zumindest anfangs, denn wenn es richtig voll wurde, dann mussten sie sich trennen, um dem Ansturm nachzukommen.

Es war ungefähr zwei Stunden später, Jan stand auf der Theke und spielte Feuerschluckerin, als Lily die Bestellung aufnahm. „Vier Feuerwhiskey." Nichts Ungewöhnliches an sich, eigentlich sogar völlig normal, aber trotzdem stockte Lily. Diese Stimme kannte sie. Automatisch zog Lily vier Gläser unter der Theke hervor und griff nach zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey. Ohne aufzusehen wusste sie, dass der Mann, der bestellt hatte, nicht sie, sondern Jan beobachtete. Sonst wäre er nicht so ruhig geblieben. Sie hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie nicht erkennen. Sie wirbelte die beiden Flasche unisono durch ihre Hände, goss die Gläser voll und betete, dass er alleine war. Sie sollte nicht erhört werden, denn grade, als sie dem Mann die Gläser zuschieben wollte, hörte sie eine weitere, ach so bekannte, Stimme.

„Na, Moony? Padfoot und ich haben doch nicht übertrieben, oder? Die Bar ist der Hammer. Wurde auch Zeit, dass du mal wieder raus kommst. Findest du nicht auch, dass er sich viel zu sehr hinter seinen Büchern verkriecht, Wormtail?" Lily schlug sie die Nägel der rechten Hand in den Arm. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie waren es wirklich. Die Marauder. Die einzigen Menschen, die sie nicht hatte sehen wollen. Padfoot alias Sirius Black, Moony alias Remus Lupin, Wormtail alias Peter Pettigrew und Prongs alias James Potter. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Prongs." Das war Remus gewesen. Bestellt hatte Sirius und als erster gesprochen James. Das einzige Lebenszeichen, welches von Peter kam, war ein aufgeregtes Quieken.

„Wie viel?", fragte Sirius derweil und sah sie immer noch nicht an. Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie würden ihre Stimme erkennen, unweigerlich. Und sobald Jan mit ihrer Nummer aufhörte, was ihn fünf Sekunden der Fall sein würde, dann war sie gänzlich verloren. „Insgesamt acht Galleonen", antwortete sie also ergeben. Wäre ihr nicht so gänzlich wenig nach Lachen zu Mute gewesen, dann hätte Lily Sirius Reaktion ziemlich amüsant gefunden. Er ließ sein Glas fallen, welches er grade erst angehoben hatte, und fuhr herum. „Padfoot? Was ist?", fragte Remus aus dem Hintergrund und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch Sirius versperrte ihm die Sicht. „Das… das glaube ich jetzt nicht", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig und starrte Lily an. Jetzt trat Remus neben ihn und war nicht minder überrascht: „Lily?"

„Sieht so aus, oder?", erwiderte die kalt und zog sich wie üblich hinter ihre Fassade zurück. Cool, unberührbar, gelangweilt. „Padfoot! Moony! Wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen? Falls ja, dann werde ich euch nicht gießen, darauf könnt ihr Gift nehmen", rief James von weiter hinten. Peter quiekte: „Oder ist euch grade Voldemort persönlich erschien „Nicht Voldemort, aber Dumbledores ‚geheimnisvoller Informant'", bemerkte Remus und starrte Lily immer noch an, als wäre sie TATSÄCHLICH Voldemort persönlich. Und so ganz falsch war es ja auch nicht… „Oder die einzige Frau, die dir jemals einen Korb gegeben hat. Naja, nicht einen, sondern ein paar mehr…ein paar sehr viel mehr", fügte Sirius hinzu, der sich langsam wieder zu fangen schien. Dieser Kommentar hatte auf James eine recht… ‚interessante' Wirkung. Klar, denn außer Lily passte niemand auf Sirius Beschreibung.

James stieß Remus recht unsanft bei Seite und stand Lily jetzt gegenüber. Er schien tatsächlich sprachlos zu sein. Sie war es nicht. „Was?", fragte sie genervt und warf das Haar über die Schulter. „Wodka, bitte", lallte eine Stimme dazwischen. „1 Galleone, 10 Sickel", nannte Lily den Preis und goss das Wodkaglas voll. Dann wirbelte sie die Flasche weiterhin durch die Finger, allerdings ohne hinzusehen. Sie sah James an, allerdings blickte sie nicht in seine Augen, sondern auf einen Punkt knapp darüber. „Sonst noch was?", schnappte sie. Sirius schaltete sich wieder ein: „Ja, einen Feuerwhiskey, da meiner ja jetzt auf eurem Boden liegt. Und ich finde, der muss aufs Haus gehen, immerhin habe ich ihn nur fallen gelassen, weil du mich erschreckt hast." „2 Galleonen", erwiderte Lily bestimmt und schob Sirius das Glas hin. Er grummelte, legte aber zwei Goldmünzen auf die Theke.

Grade öffnete James den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, da rief Lily quer durch die Bar: „Jan, übernimmst du mal? Ich muss kurz nach hinten." „Sicher", kam es zurück und Sekunden später stand Jan neben ihr. Lily grinste sie kurz an, ignorierte die Marauder (das heißt, sie ignorierte drei von ihnen, denn Peter hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wer dort hinter der Theke stand) und verschwand. Im Hinterzimmer angelangt schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Das musste immer ausgerechnet ihr passieren. Ausgerechnet die Marauder. Ausgerechnet James. Und sie konnte noch nicht einmal verschwinden, denn ihre Schicht ging einige Stunden. Sie hatten grade mal Mitternacht und um fünf Uhr machte der Laden dicht. Aber okay, da konnte sie jetzt nichts dran machen. Also Augen zu und durch! Oder… besser doch Augen auf, immerhin musste sie die Marauder ja im Auge behalten.

Nach etwa Fünf Minuten hatte Lily sich wieder gesammelt und ging wieder nach vorne. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Menschenmenge streifen und hatte Sekunden später die Marauder ausgemacht. Peter stand am anderen Ende der Bar und betrank sich, während Sirius mit einer Blondine tanzte. Da hätte sie drauf kommen müssen. In einer der hinteren Ecken lehnte James an der Wand und starrte auf seine Hände. Remus stand neben ihm und redete auf ihn ein, aber James reagierte nicht. Lily spürte einen Stich, als sie ihren Ex so down sah, denn immerhin war sie es ja Schuld, aber sie verdrängte das Gefühl wieder. Sie war ihm nicht schuldig und er ihr auch nicht. Punkt.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden vergingen nur zäh und Lily hatte ständig Angst, dass plötzlich einer der vier hinter ihr stehen würde. Peter würde sie zwar wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkennen, denn er war mittlerweile sturzbesoffen und Sirius hatte mit seiner Blondine genug zu tun, aber James und Remus waren schon genug Gefahr. Mit einem seufzen entschuldigte sich Lily bei Rissa, da sie kurz Luft schnappen wollte und ging durch die Hintertür nach draußen. Es war dunkel, nur eine schummerige Laterne erleuchtete die kleine Seitenstraße. Lily schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Es tat gut und so langsam beruhigte sie sich auch. Aber als sie grade wieder reingehen wollte, packte sie jemand am Arm und wirbelte herum. Lily schrie unterdrückt auf und starrte den Mann an, dessen Gesicht im Schatten lag.


	3. Schwarz und weiß macht grau

_An hauntedjess: Dann viel Spaß mit dem Rest._

_An gast: Ich hatte keiner Lust mehr drauf._

_An DasTeddy: Versuchs gar nicht erst. Ich bin immun gegen Dackelblicke. Das ist nämlich meine eigene Spezialität._

_An asap: Danke für den Hinweis, hab's geändert._

_An Rmschen: Patience is a virtue. _

_An sunshine: Wie ich auf die Ideen komme? Keine Ahnung. Mir fällt das meistens beim reiten ein oder im Bett kurz vorm einschlafen (die Ideen werden dann meistens etwas abgedreht) oder im Mathe-, bzw. Physik- oder Chemieunterricht (es gibt in meinen Augen wenig Langweiligeres als das und da ich es aber trotzdem kann, muss ich nicht aufpassen. Sehr vorteilhaft)._

_An Baitrey: Du sagst es._

_An MoonyTatze: Ist ganz einfach._

_An Miss Shirley-Blythe: Me, too._

_An Melli: Genau, kannst ja Baitrey nach einem Glas Cola fragen._

_An GefallenerEngel: Tja, Pech für ihn :p._

_An Taetzchen: ‚Opfer' und ‚Schicksal' kommt aufs selbe raus, wie eine Verwandtschaftsbeziehung? Das ist mir neu… Und wieso hättest du das gemerkt? Wenn ich nicht möchte, dass ihr es merkt, dann merkt ihr auch rein gar nichts._

_An kat: Danke_

_An Schneckal: Ich verstehe sie ja selbst nicht. Sie hat mittlerweile einen eigenen Willen entwickelt, wie es alle Figuren nach einiger Zeit tun, und ist der Meinung, dass sie so handeln müsste und nicht anders.  
Wir werden sehen…_

**Schwarz und weiß macht grau**

„Bleib doch noch etwas", hörte Lily eine sehr bekannte Stimme. „Wieso?", fauchte sie, „was willst du?" „So respektlos?", höhnte ihr gegenüber. Lily lachte kalt: „Wenn hier einer respektlos ist, dann bin das nicht ich. Mir scheint, ich müsste dein Gedächtnis etwas auffrischen…" Auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte wusste Lily, dass seine Augen sich angstvoll weiteten. „Lass mich jetzt", befahl sie gefährlich leise und der Mann ließ sie los. „Man sieht sich", murmelte er, aber Lily erwiderte nichts mehr. Sie drehte sich nur um und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Club zurück.

„Hey, bin wieder da", rief sie Rissa zu und die winkte lachend. Lily lächelte ihr zu. Doch das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal richtig gelacht? Es war zu lange her, als das sie sich noch richtig hätte daran erinnern können. Über vier Jahre, um ehrlich zu sein. Als sie noch mit James zusammen gewesen war. Aber das war vorbei. Es war besser so. Besser für ihn. ‚Jemanden zu lieben heißt, ihn frei zu lassen'. Sie hatte James das gegeben, was sie selbst wollte, brauchte, aber nicht bekam. Freiheit. Sie wollte nichts als frei sein. Sie wollte fliegen, einfach weg, weg von diesem Leben. Weg von diesem Zwiespalt, in dem sie lebte. Weg von ihren Problemen.

Aber sie war gefangen. In einen Käfig gesperrt. Und sie kam nicht heraus. Sie versuchte es. Versuchte es seit langem. Aber immer, wenn sie kurz davor war, es zu schaffen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging freiwillig zurück. Zurück in den dunklen Abgrund, der sie immer getröstet hatte. Die Dunkelheit, die sich umfangen hatte, als sie nicht mehr weiter gewusst hatte. Die Kälte, die sich aufgefangen hatte, als sie fiel, nur um sie dann noch tiefer zu stoßen. Und so sehr sie das alles hasste… so sehr sie sich hasste, ihr Leben und alles andere, so sehr brauchte sie es doch. Denn sie hatte keinen Ersatz dafür. Und es faszinierte sie auch. Die Gewissheit, dass sie niemanden brauchte. Alle wollten etwas von ihr, alle, aber sie wollte nichts von niemandem. Das war ihre Macht… und ihr Fluch.

Lily brachte die restlichen Stunden rum, ohne noch einmal mit den Maraudern reden zu müssen. Die vier versuchten es auch nicht, obwohl alle – bis auf Peter – ihr immer wieder merkwürdige Blicke zu warfen. Lily ignorierte sie, wie alles, was sie nicht sehen wollte. Sie bekam eigentlich immer alles mit, aber sie war gut darin, so zu tun, als wäre dem nicht so. Lily lebte hinter einer Fassade. Ihr Leben war ein einziges Theaterstück. Und es war gut, wie es war. Lily wusste, dass sie kalt geworden war, aber es scherte sie nicht. Es gab längst kein zurück mehr. Sie hatte ihren Weg gewählt, endgültig, und sie würde sich nicht mehr umentscheiden. Dazu war es zu spät. Und sie wollte es verdammt noch mal auch nicht! Lily warf die Haare nach hinten, straffte die Schultern und ihre Augen funkelten stolz. Aber ein bitterer Beigeschmack blieb…

„Mum? Dad? Seid ihr da?", rief Lily einige Tage später, als sie die Wohnungstür zu ihrem Elternhaus aufschloss. „Im Wohnzimmer, Liebes", erscholl die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus besagtem Raum und Lily musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie war dankbar, dass ihre Eltern sie nach den vier Jahren ohne viel zu Fragen wieder willkommen geheißen hatten. Es war praktisch. Lily stieß die Tür auf und betrat den Raum. Ihre Eltern, Rose und Adam Evans, saßen auf einem der pastellblauen Sofas. Ihnen gegenüber Lilys ältere Schwester Petunia und ein ziemlich hässlicher, fetter Mann Mitte dreißig. „Hi Mum, hey Dad", begrüßte Lily ihre Eltern und ließ sich in einen der farblich passenden Sessel fallen. Petunia und den Fremden ignorierte Lily geflissentlich. „Hallo, Liebes. Sag guten Tag zu deiner Schwester und Mr. Dursley", forderte ihre Mutter sie auf.

„Hi Petty", begrüßte Lily ihre Schwester ohne sie anzusehen. „Und Sie sind dann wohl Mr. Dursley, nehme ich an. Nun denn, guten Tag", fuhr sie fort. Obwohl sie sich komplett höflich verhielt, schaffte Lily es, ihrer Stimme einen abschätzenden, überheblichen Ton zu geben. Er war ein Muggel, dass sah sie sofort. Und noch dazu einer von der Sorte, die sie so gar nicht Leiden konnte. „Vernon, darf ich dir meine Schwester Liliana vorstellen? Freak, das ist Vernon Dursley, mein Verlobter." Dursley nickte Lily nur knapp zu und sie konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Okay, Petunia war weder besonders nett, noch hübsch oder intelligent, aber sie konnte kochen und war eine penibel saubere Hausfrau und dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, jemand besseren zu kriegen, als diesen Dursley, überraschte Lily dann schon etwas. Himmel, Petunia war vierundzwanzig und er wahrscheinlich über zehn Jahre älter als sie, dazu fett und hässlich. Und er sah schrecklich langweilig aus. Wäre sie noch im Stande gewesen, so etwas zu fühlen, dann hätte Lily Mitleid mit ihrer Schwester gehabt. Aber so war es ihr egal, wie das meiste, was um sie herum geschah. Außer ihr selbst.

„Vernon ist Direktor der Firma Grunnings. Sie stellen Bohrmaschinen her", plapperte Petunia weiter. Lily lächelte freundlich und nickte, aber innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. So sah der Typ zum Teufel auch aus. Und Petunia schien auch noch stolz darauf zu sein. Nun spätestens in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht würde sie schon noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Lily hatte mittlerweile genug Erfahrung, um bei einem Mann auf den ersten Blick die Qualitäten im Bett erkennen zu können. Und Vernon Dursley würde sie nicht mal dann mit in ihr Bett nehmen, wenn sie dafür ihre absolute und uneingeschränkte Freiheit bekommen würde. Und für ihre Freiheit hätte Lily so einiges gegeben. Selbst die Leben derer, die ihr wichtig waren. Falls es so was überhaupt noch gab.

„Wann heiratest du denn, Lily-Schatz?", unterbrach Rose Evans die Gedanken ihrer Jüngeren, „du erzähltest doch etwas von einem Mann, oder Liebes? Mir ist sein Name entfallen." „Sébastien. Sébastien Lacroix. Er ist Franzose", erklärte Lily unbeteiligt, „und nicht wirklich der Typ zum heiraten. Ich denke eh nicht, dass die Ehe etwas für mich ist. Petty ist die Hausfrau von uns zweien." Ihr entwaffnendes Lächeln nahm Petunia jegliche Chance, darauf etwas Patziges zu erwidern. Man redete noch eine Weile, wobei Lily sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie sich amüsieren oder zu Tode langweilen sollte, dann ging man ins Esszimmer und gemeinsam zu dinieren. Mrs. Evans bat ihre beiden Töchter, dass Essen aus der Küche zu holen.

„Beantwortest du mir eine Frage?", wandte Lily sich an Petunia. Die nickte gebieterisch und Lily fuhr fort: „Hast du jemals mit einem Mann geschlafen?" „Nein", antwortete ihre Schwester pikiert, „das schickt sich nicht. Du etwa?" „Ja, aber jetzt frag nicht nach der Anzahl. Ich hab irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. Nun, Fakt ist, du tust mir Leid", erklärte Lily und lächelte. „Wieso das?", Petunia war wohl ehrlich verwirrt, da sie nachfragte, anstatt auszurasten. „Naja", Lily lächelte noch etwas strahlender, „dieser Dursley ist zu 99,99 eine Niete im Bett. Falls du irgendwann mal etwas ‚Abwechselung' brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich hab so meine Kontakte… natürlich nur, wenn es dich nicht stört, meine abgelegten Liebhaber zu bekommen." Kaum das Lily zu Ende gesprochen hatte, flüchtete sie grinsend ins Esszimmer und ließ eine allzu aufgebrachte Petunia zurück.

„Sag mal, Lily, wo wohnst du eigentlich? Und wovon lebst du?", fragte Mr. Evans irgendwann während des Essens. Lily wurde etwas unbehaglich zu Mute: „Och, ich schlag mich halt so durch. Hab ein kleines Apartment über eine Pub…" „Nein, Lily-Schatz, so geht das doch nicht", widersprach ihre Mutter, „ich weiß, wie stolz du bist, aber dein Vater und ich greifen dir gerne unter die Arme, bis zu finanziell auf eigenen Beinen stehen kannst…" Lily unterbrach sie: „Es ist nicht so, dass ich kein Geld habe, aber ich gehe eh bald wieder zurück nach Frankreich. Es lohnt sich nicht." Und als sie es aussprach, wusste Lily, dass es nicht passieren würde. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie nach Frankreich zurückgehen. Dumbledore würde das nicht zulassen und die ganzen anderen auch nicht. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder in England einzuleben, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Aber wann hatte irgendjemand Lily schon mal gefragt, was sie wollte.

Sie legte sich einen Plan zurecht. Morgen würde sie nach Frankreich reißen, ihren Job und ihre Wohnung kündigen und Sébastien Bescheid geben. Ihre Möbel und alles andere würde sie klein hexen und in ihrem Apartment lagern. Und übermorgen würde sie sich dann auf die Suche nach einer Wohnung und einem Job machen. Keins davon dürfte ein Problem werden, immerhin hatte sie wirklich genug Geld und war sich sicher, dass sie ausgezeichnete Referenzen bekommen würde. Natürlich hätte sie auch ihre Kontakte spielen lassen können, aber das brachte nur Abhängigkeit mit sich. Und die war gefährlich!


	4. How to change a life in one day

_An Baitrey: Ich hoffe für meine Ohren, dass du die Töne triffst…_

_An MoonyTatze: Wenn ich dir das jetzt sagen würde, dann würde ich eine ganze Menge vorweg nehmen. Und das will ich nicht. Nein, das will ich definitiv nicht…_

_An Romi: Dumbledore hat sie gerufen, um für den Orden zu arbeiten. Das ist zumindest der offizielle Grund. Was noch ausschlaggebend war und wieso sie auch in England bleibt, ist mein Geheimnis. Zumindest so lange, bis ich beschließe euch einzuweihen._

_An GefallenerEngel: Eigentlich müsste ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel schon alleine deshalb noch warten, damit du noch neugieriger wirst…_

**How to change a life in one day**

„Du willst WAS?", fragte Sébastien und hatte Mühe seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Lily hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich ziehe wieder komplett nach England", erklärte sie sehr ruhig. Eigentlich wusste Sébastien ja, dass Lily, je wütender sie war, immer ruhiger und leiser wurde und nur noch zischte, wenn sie kurz davor war durchzudrehen, aber jetzt achtete er nicht darauf. „Was heißt das genau?", hakte er ungeduldig nach. Lily stöhnte gequält: „Ich denke, du weißt recht genau, was das heißt. Und falls nicht, dann werde ich es dir garantiert nicht erklären. Lauf zu Mami, die macht das sicherlich." Ihr Freund machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt. Würde er…? Er würde nicht. Wie immer.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lily-Liebling, ich meinte das nicht so. Bitte, sei nicht mehr wütend", flehte Sébastien und Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. Wie sie es hasste, wenn er wieder so unterwürfig vor ihr herum kroch. Das war nahezu ekelhaft. Hatte der Typ den keinen Funken Selbstwertgefühl? „Nenn mich nicht so", fauchte Lily ihn an, „und falls es dich interessiert, es ist mir eigentlich herzlich egal, was du denkst, ich werde es trotzdem tun. Und das weißt du!" Sébastien starrte sie kurz an, dann schien er nachzudenken und mit einem Mal verzerrte sich sein Gesicht. „Das ist es! Es gibt einen anderen! Du gehst wieder zu diesem Potter zurück. Und falls es nicht klappt, willst du dich mir trotzdem noch warm halten. Na, ist es so?", schrie er sie mittlerweile an.

Ganz langsam hob Lily den Kopf und sah in seine hellgrauen Augen. Zu hell, für ihren Geschmack. Sie passten nicht zu seinen dunklen Locken. Locken! Er hatte den ganzen Kopf voll davon. Dunkelbraune, große Locken. Und Lily hasste sie. Genauso, wie sie ihren Freund grade hasste. Aber das tat sie meistens. „Machst du mir etwa Vorwürfe?", wollte sie wissen. Und Sébastien zuckte zurück, als er die Kälte in ihrer Stimme hörte. Er sah die Gleichgültigkeit in ihren Augen und zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Lily Evans nicht nur gefährlich sein konnte, sondern dass sie es wirklich war. Und doch, er brauchte sie, liebte sie und deshalb würde er alles aushalten und hoffen, dass sie seiner nie zu überdrüssig werden würde. Denn diese Gefahr schwebte vom ersten Tag an über ihrer Beziehung.

„Nein, Lily. Nein, natürlich nicht", wiegelte er schnell ab, „bitte, vergib mir, Lily. Und natürlich weiß ich, dass da kein anderer ist. Auch kein James Potter. Du hasst ihn, nicht wahr? Es ist doch so, oder Lily? Du hasst ihn und ich bin es, den du liebst, habe ich nicht recht? Liebst du mich, Lily? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, aber du liebst mich doch auch. Ist es nicht so, Lily?" „Du hast es jetzt geschafft, fünfmal meinen Namen zu nennen. Sei stolz drauf", spottete Lily und immer noch war eine beunruhigende Kälte in ihrer Stimme. In dem Moment hellten sich Sébastiens Augen noch mehr auf. Als wären sie nicht schon hell genug. „Ich weiß, Lily", rief er fröhlich, „ich werde mit dir nach England ziehen und dort nehmen wir uns gemeinsam eine schöne Wohnung und, wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir ja auch bald zu dritt sein…" Lily unterbrach ich hart: „Soll das ein Antrag sein? Wenn ja, dann vergiss es. Ich werde dich nicht heiraten. Und ebenso wenig werde ich mit dir zusammenziehen oder mich von dir schwängern lassen. Klar? Verschwinde jetzt, ich will packen."

Und er apparierte brav, allerdings nicht ohne ihr einen Dackelblick zuzuwerfen. Als ob das etwas bei Lily bewirkt hätte. Für so etwas war sie innerlich viel zu unterkühlt, viel zu leer, viel zu tot. Aber grade das war das Parktische an Sébastien. Er ließ sich von ihr wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln und doch war immer er es, der sich am Ende entschuldigte und angekrochen kam. Und Lily hatte keine Ahnung, wieso. Es interessierte sie allerdings auch nicht wirklich. Solange etwas gut so war, wie es war, hinterfragte sie es nicht weiter. Zumindest nicht, wenn es mit ihrem verhassten Freund zu tun hatte. Und es war jetzt nicht so, als wüsste Basti nicht von jedem ihrer Seitensprünge. Er hatte sie alle toleriert. Es war sein Problem, wenn er nicht von Lily loskam und sich ausnutzen ließ, nicht ihrs. Definitiv nicht ihrs.

Lily verkleinerte sämtliche ihrer Besitztümer und stopfte alles in Koffer, die sie wiederum verkleinerte und in ihre Handtasche stopfte. Dann sah sie sich noch einmal in dem großen, gähnendleeren Pariser Penthouse um und apparierte, ohne irgendetwas zu bereuen. Es war nur eine Wohnung gewesen, ebenso wie ihre Freunde in Frankreich nur irgendwelche Menschen gewesen waren, die ihrem Charme genauso verfallen waren, wie Sébastien. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, wenn man weiblich, hübsch, gebildet, charmant und höflich war. Lily hatte von ihrer sehr strengen, französischen und zudem noch adeligen Großmutter gelernt, wie man sich zu benehmen und zu bewegen hatte und auch das kam ihr jetzt zu Gute.

Sie bewegte sich auf eine Art und Weiße, als gehöre ihr die Welt, ohne dabei arrogant zu wirken. Andromeda hatte in ihrem sechsten Jahr einmal gewitzelt, dass Lily auftreten würde wie eine Königin und das dieses Verhalten ja eigentlich nur ihr, Andromeda, zustehen würde, wenn man bedachte, wen sie als Eltern hatte. Wenn Andromeda nur etwas von Lilys Kontakten gewusste hätte, hätte sie sich diesen Kommentar wohl verkniffen. Er wäre unnötig geworden. Aber es stimmte. Lily legte wirklich ein königliches Gebaren an den Tag. Rücken immer grade, Schultern zurück, Bauch rein, Blick nach vorne gerichtet, Kinn parallel zum Boden, jede Bewegung ruhig und wohlüberlegt. Das alles und noch mehr hatte Lily gelernt, als sie vielleicht fünf Jahre alt gewesen war. Nun, ‚eingetrichtert' traf es vielleicht noch eher. Und es war ihr so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass sie gar nicht mehr anders gekonnt hätte, gesetzt dem Fall, sie hätte es überhaupt gewollt. Tatsächlich verschaffte sie sich nur mehr Autorität und Respekt. Und das bedeutet Macht.

„So, Ms. Evans, Sie bewerben sich also um eine Stelle in der Aurorenzentrale?", fragte Alastor ‚Mad-Eye' Moody nur eine Stunde später, als Lily sich im Ministerium vorstellte. „Ja, genau so ist es, Mr. Moody", erklärte sie lächelnd. Ihr Sinn für Menschen sagte Lily, dass dieser Mann, auch wenn es nicht so aussehen mochte, durchaus dem Charme einer hübschen jungen Frau verfallen konnte. Also, wieso sollte sie es nicht versuchen? Moody fuhr fort: „Sehr gute Referenzen, wie ich sehe. Brilliant, um nicht zu sagen. Und Sie scheinen mir eine intelligente Frau zu sein. Nun, ich könnte Ihnen tatsächlich einen Job in einer unserer beiden Undercover-Teams anbieten. Den der Teamleiterin, um ehrlich zu sein." Lily hörte interessiert zu und lächelte noch etwas strahlender. Teamleiterin in einem Undercover-Team, wovon es nur zwei gab. Das klang sehr, sehr viel versprechend. Und an einige Informationen kam man so sicher auch. Sie war schließlich immer noch der ‚geheimnisvolle Informant'…

„Klingt interessant. Wie sieht es mit genaueren Angaben aus?", hakte sie freundlich nach, „wie viele Leute sind in dem Team? Wie ist es mit der Bezahlung? Was genau wären meine Aufgaben? Mit wem müsste ich zusammenarbeiten? Was hat das Team zu tun? Wer steht mir anfangs bei Fragen zur Verfügung?" Moody schmunzelte: „Ja, Sie verstehen etwas davon. Nun, Ihr Team besteht aus zehn Leuten. Einer Sekretärin, einer Stellvertreterin und acht Mitarbeitern. Sechs Männer und zwei Frauen. An die können Sie sich auch jederzeit wenden, wenn Sie Fragen haben, bevorzugt an Ihre Sekretärin oder Vertreterin. Falls die Ihnen Ihre Fragen nicht beantworten können, dann können Sie sich auch an den Leiter des anderen Undercover-Teams wenden.

Mit ihm werden Sie auch oft zusammenarbeiten, aber das wird Ihnen denke ich nichts ausmachen, da er ein sehr begabter und kluger Mann ist. Ungefähr in Ihrem Altern, denke ich. Vielleicht kennen Sie ihn ja auch Hogwarts… nun, egal. Die Bezahlung würde sich, auf Grund der vielen Arbeit und dem hohen Risikofaktor, mir dem dieser Job verbunden ist, auf 1000 Galleonen im Monat belaufen. Über Ihre Aufgaben kann ich Ihnen momentan nichts sagen, da wir alles geheim halten müssen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich Ihnen ihre Mitarbeiter noch nicht vorstellen kann. Ich denke, das verstehen sie." Lily nickte höflich: „Ja, das kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen. Ich wäre interessiert an dem Job." „Nun", Moody schien erfreut, „dann haben Sie ihn. Kommen sie einfach morgen um acht Uhr in mein Büro. Falls sie so früh schon beginnen können." „Kein Problem. Also, bis morgen dann, Mr. Moody", verabschiedete Lily sich und stand aus. Er reichte ihr die Hand, welche sie schüttelte und erwiderte: „Auf Widersehen, Ms. Evans. Und auf gute Zusammenarbeit." Lily lächelte und verließ das Büro. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch eine Wohnung.

Lily aß in der Winkelgasse zu Mittag und machte sich dann auf Wohnungssuche. Sie hatte sich ein paar aus verschiedenen Zeitungen, wie dem Tages-, bzw., Sonntagspropheten und der Hexenwoche, rausgesucht und klapperte jetzt die Adressen ab. Die ersten sechs Wohnungen waren nichts für sie. Zu klein, zu laut, zu dunkel, zu schlecht gelegen, zu teuer, zu verwahrlost. Erst die siebte – eine ihrer Glückszahlen, neben der dreizehn (immerhin war sie am 13.7 geboren) entsprach ihren Wünschen. Eine große, helle Dachgeschosswohnung in einer reinen Zaubererstraße. Lily war von Anfang an begeistert, von der Wohnung und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie bezahlbar war, der Mietvertrag in Ordnung und lückenlos und dass sie sofort einziehen konnte. Also unterschrieb sie den Mietvertrag und holte auch sofort ihre Sachen, um endlich aus ihrem dreckigen Apartment raus zukommen.

Die neue Wohnung befriedigte selbst Lilys hohe Ansprüche. Von der Haustür trat man direkt in einen großen, offen gehaltenen Wohnraum mit Kamin und sowohl einer Sitz-, als auch einer Essecke. Nach links ging die Küche ab, die groß genug war, um sich bequem darin zu bewegen und sogar noch Platz für einen kleinen Frühstuckstisch bot. Das Schlafzimmer lag gegenüber der Küchen und war angenehm hell und groß. Es hatte einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und man gelangte durch eine weitere Tür ins Badezimmer. Diese war ganz in hellem Marmor gehalten und hatte eine nahezu poolartige Badewanne. Eine Gästetoilette mit Dusche befand sich neben der Küche und am End des Wohnraums ein kleines Zimmer, dass als Arbeitzimmer genutzt werden konnte. Das Beste an der Wohnung waren aber die riesigen Fenster und überhaupt die Glasfront des Wohnzimmers, die einen idealen Blick über die Stadt erlaubte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich ein Balkon, den man vom Schlafzimmer aus erreichte, und von diesem konnte man an schönen Tagen bis zum Meer sehen (mit etwas Magie natürlich, immerhin war die Wohnung im Herzen von London).

Am Abend kam Lily mit sämtlichen ihrer Besitztümer wieder, vergrößerte sie und richtete ihre Wohnung ein. Die moderne Einbauküche hatte sie übernommen, ebenso das Badezimmer und die Gästetoilette. Ins Schlafzimmer kamen ihr übergroßes Himmeldoppelbett, dann noch ein Sessel, ein Bücherregal und zwei Nachtschränkchen, auf jede Seite des Bettes eins. Die Wände ‚strich' sie hellblau und der Teppich wurde dunkelblau. Die Möbel waren allesamt aus hellem Holz gefertigt und sämtlicher Stoff (Bezüge, etc.) weiß. Dann noch Bilder an die Wand (hauptsächlich Blumen und ähnliches) und ihr Schlafzimmer war fertig. In den Wandschrank, dessen eine Wand vollkommen verspiegelt war, hängte sie sämtliche Klamotten (nicht weniger… eher sehr viele).

Die Wände im Wohnraum blieben weiß und der Boden war aus Parkett und mit weißen Teppichen ausgelegt. Ihre hellbeigefarbene, fast weiße Couchgarnitur kam vor den Kamin, davor der Beistelltisch aus Mahagoni. In die Essecke stellte sie einen, dazu passenden, Esstisch mit sechs Stühlen. Dann noch ein paar Regale und Kommoden und schließlich die unumgänglichen Bilder an der Wand (hier vornehmlich moderne Kunst und abstrakte Sachen). Das kleine Arbeitszimmer bekam fröhliche, gelbe Wände und dunkelgrünen Teppich. Unters Fenster stellte Lily ihren Schreibtisch (A/N: Ja, ich weiß, dass widerspricht dem Feng-Shui, aber da glaube ich eh nicht dran) und noch zwei Regale für Akten und ähnliches. Natürlich kamen noch Bilder an die Wände (nur zwei recht ähnliche mit roten Herzen) und somit war dann auch ihr Arbeitzimmer eingerichtet. Nachdem sie sämtliche Sachen ausgepackt und sich alles ganz genau angesehen hatte, beschloss Lily, dass es Zeit war, zu Bett zu gehen. Ihr neues Leben hatte begonnen. Nur dass das alte sie weiterhin verfolgen würde. Und egal, wie schnell man wegläuft, das Leben holt einen immer ein…


	5. Es kommt, wie es kommen muss

_An GefallenerEngel: Tue ich ja nicht.  
Ausgetobt? Wie darf ich das verstehen?_

_An Romi: Alles zu seiner Zeit…_

_An Taetzchen: Ich kann dir nicht mehr folgen. In Dumbledores Brief stand nichts weiter, als dass Lily nach England kommen soll, um in den Orden einzutreten. Nichts mehr und nicht weniger. Was hat das jetzt mit Voldemort zu tun?_

_An Melli: Genervt ist sie… und noch etwas anderes…_

_An Holly14 und Baitrey: Danke._

_An Schneckal: Sollst du auch nicht._

**Es kommt, wie es kommen muss**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lily in ihrem Kleiderschrank (A/N: Klingt etwas komisch, aber er ist ja begehbar) und durchsuchte ihre Klamotten. Sie entschied sich für eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein beigefarbenes Oberteil, dazu schwarze Schuhe und einen schwarzen Umhang. Die Haare steckte sie hoch, zog aber anschließend einige Strähnen wieder heraus, damit es nicht zu streng aussah. Zu guter Letzt noch dünner Goldschmuck und Lily erklärte ihr Outfit für fertig. Um viertel vor acht apparierte sie ins Ministerium und stand um punkt vor der Tür zu Moodys Büro.

Noch bevor sie anklopfen konnte, hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich: „Ah, Sie müssen Ms. Evans sein. Ich bin Philippa Williams, Ihre neue Sekretärin. Mad-Eye hat mich angewiesen, Sie herumzuführen." Lily drehte sich um und stand einer quirligen, blonden Frau gegenüber. Es war eine ziemlich interessante Erscheinung. Sie hatte ihr kurzes, blondes Haar mit bunten Haargummis zu allerlei Zöpfchen gebunden, die ihr senkrecht vom Kopf abstanden und mit bunten Glitzerperlen verziert waren. Ihre ausgeblichenen Jeansshorts waren sehr kurz, sowie ausgefranst und löcherig. Dazu trug Philippa ein T-Shirt mit knallbuntem Neonaufdruck in Grün, Gelb, Pink und Orange, der einem schon von weitem entgegenleuchtete. Bunte Armbänder und Halsketten, sowie Ohr-, Finger- und Fußringe komplettierten das Bild.

Lily fielen außerdem mehrere, großflächige Tätowierungen und einige Piercings auf. Lily selbst hatte sich vor Jahren ebenfalls welche machen lassen. Als Kind simple Ohrringe, als Fünfzehnjährige einen Bauchnabelpiercing und zwei Jahre später, als sie mit James zusammen gekommen war, hatte sie sich seine Initialen ziemlich weit oberhalb auf den linken Oberschenkel tätowieren lassen. Nach ihrer Trennung war ein kleines, in Flammen aufgehendes Herz an der Innenseite des linken Knöchels hinzugekommen und kurz danach eine weiße Lilie, am rechten Schulterblatt, die schwarzes Blut blutete. Ihre eigenen Tatoos und Piercings mochte Lily, denn sie waren klein und fielen kaum auf, wurden manchmal sogar unsichtbar gemacht, aber die von Philippa waren für ihren Geschmack definitiv zu viel.

„Ich bin Lily", stellte sie sich vor und lächelte ihr Gegenüber an. „Oh, heißt das, ich darf dich duzen? Gut. Bei uns ist das auch so üblich, aber ich wollte nicht so dreist sein und fragen. Immerhin bist du ja meine Chefin und dein Vorgänger wollte das nicht. Bin da direkt am Anfang kräftig ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. Aber die stehen ohnehin nur für mich bereit. Naja, dein Vorgänger hat aber eh noch nicht einmal die Probezeit überstanden, insofern ist es egal. Du kannst mich Flipy nennen, das tun alle. Ich hab noch nicht raus wieso und sagen tut es mir keiner, aber was wäre das Leben ohne Rätsel? Ich liebe Rätsel, du auch? Oh, was tue ich hier? Quatsche dich zu, anstatt dir das Büro zu zeigen. Komm mit! Und sei nachsichtig mit mir, ich bin einfach so. Ich hoffe du magst mich trotzdem, denn ich glaube, wie könnten Freundinnen werden. Das wäre toll, fändest du nicht? Also ich denke…" Lily blendete Flipys Stimme aus und folgte ihr grinsend.

„So, da wären wir. Das hier ist unser Büro", erklärte Flipy und deutete auf eine leere Wand. Lily nickte und sah abwechselnd zwischen ihrer Sekretärin und der Wand hin und her. Die schien schwer konzentriert und murmelte, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Lily: „Jetzt muss ich sie nur noch aufkriegen…" „1323161610", nannte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen eine Zahlenkombination. „Ach, danke Sam", freute sich Flipy und drehte sich um, „ich vergesse sie ja immer…" „Ich weiß", grinste die andere Frau. Lily musterte sie ruhig. Sie war etwa so groß wie Lily, schlank, braungebrannt und hatte lange, glatte und kohlschwarze Haare, dazu schokobraune Augen. Sie war eine wirkliche Schönheit. „Lily, das ist Samantha Quentin, deine Vertreterin.", stellte Flipy sie vor, „Sam, das ist Liliana Evans, unser neuer Boss."

„Hi, ich bin Lily", begrüßte sie die Fremde. „Sam", grinste die und schüttelte Lilys ausgestreckte Hand. Die lächelte etwas unsicher und fragte: „Ähm… ich nehme an, sie haben mich eingestellt, anstatt dich zu befördern, oder?" Sam winkte nur lachend ab: „Och, das war mir klar. Jeder hier weiß, dass mein Mann George und ich alles für ein Kind tun würden und da man somit erwarten kann, dass ich irgendwann in nächster Zeit in Mutterschutz und danach kürzer trete, befördern die mich auch nicht. Außerdem findet George, dass dein Job zu gefährlich für mich ist. Er hat einen langweiligen Schreibtischjob und ist eifersüchtig, dass ich in meinem etwas erlebe und er nicht." Alle drei lachten, während sie durch den steinernen Gang gingen, der hinter Wand begonnen hatte.

„Wie war die Codenummer noch mal? 1323161610?", fragte Lily, obwohl sie sich sicher war, es richtig behalten zu haben. Was sie einmal gehört hatte, vergaß sie auch so schnell nicht wieder und Zahlen erst recht nicht. Eine ganz praktische Angewohnheit. „Ja, der Leiter vom anderen Team hat das festgelegt, aber keiner weiß, wofür es steht", erklärte Sam, „die vor ihm haben immer die Namen ihrer Kinder oder Frauen oder so in Zahlen umgesetzt, aber er nicht. Der Code bedeutet MWPPJ und das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ähm, Lily, was ist?" Lily war bei den fünf Buchstaben zurückgestreckt. Schon die Zahlenkombination war ihr bekannt vorgekommen und die ‚Übersetzung' erst recht. Das erinnerte sie an Schulzeiten, an Marauderzeiten. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs und Jewel…

„Nein, es ist nichts. Ich musste nur grade… an etwas denken", wich Lily lächelnd aus und verbannte diese Gedanken. Das konnte nicht sein und das war nicht so! Die Zahlen hörten sich einfach gut nacheinander an und waren wahllos ausgewählt worden. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein. Doch egal, wie sehr Lily sich wünschte, dass diese Theorie stimmte, sie wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Und sie wusste auch, wen sie dort zu erwarten hatte. Remus bekam als Werwolf keine Job im Ministerium, Sirius war zu verantwortungslos, als das man ihn als Teamleiter hätte einsetzten können und Peter war schlicht und ergreifend zu blöd und zu feige. Da blieb nur noch einer: James. Okay, sie brauchte Gewissheit. „Wie heißt der Leiter des anderen Teams? Nicht zufällig James Potter, oder?", Lily betete immer noch, die Antwort möge ‚nein' sein. Aber das Schicksal war ihr heute nicht grade wohl gesonnen, tatsächlich schien es es auf sie abgesehen zu haben.

„Doch, ja. Woher weißt du das?", erwiderte Flipy. Lily lächelte gezwungen: „Geraten." „Du kennst ihn?", schaltete sich jetzt auch Sam ein und öffnete die Tür am Ende des Ganges. Sie standen am Ende eines modern eingerichteten Flurs, von dem allerlei Türen abgingen. Sam ging zielstrebig zum anderen Ende. „Könnte man so sagen…", bemerkte Lily sarkastisch. Flipy begann sofort wieder zu plappern: „Ist er nicht ein Traumtyp? Ich meine, schon alleine wie er aussieht. Wie ein griechischer Gott. Und ich glaube fast, dass er so auch im Bett ist…" „Ist er, verlass dich drauf", unterbrach Lily sie trocken und sowohl Sam, als auch Flipy sahen sie ungläubig an. „Naja", schränkte Lily daraufhin ein, „zumindest war er es vor vier Jahren." „Ihr wart zusammen?", ereiferte Flipy sich und Lily suchte grade nach einer guten Antwort, doch diesmal meinte es das Schicksal gut mit ihr.

„Lily?", rief eine Stimme durch den Flur, „bist du das?" Lily stöhnte. Man sollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Und das Schicksal wohl auch nicht. War sie grade froh über die Unterbrechung gewesen, dann hätte sie jetzt liebend gerne jede von Flipys Fragen beantworten, nur um ihm nicht gegenüber zu stehen. Sam legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter „Okay, ich nehme an, ihr habt euch nicht im Guten getrennt?!", es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, trotzdem nickte Lily. James kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und hatte die drei auch schon erreicht. „Was tust du hier, Jewel?", fragte er verwirrt und Lily zuckte bei dem alten Spitznamen zusammen. Hätte er nicht unglaublich wütend auf sie sein müssen? Hätte er sie nicht anschreien und zum Teufel schicken müssen? Ja, hätte er.

Tat er aber nicht. Stattdessen nannte er sie bei ihrem alten Marauderspitznamen und der Blick in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen war freundlich, beinahe sanft. Als Lily keinerlei Anstalten machte, zu Antworten, übernahm Sam das für sie: „Sie leitet ab jetzt Team Raubkatze." „Team was?", klingte Lily sich ein. James öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber Flipy war schneller: „Die Undercover-Teams heißen so. Team Raubkatze ist unsers und das von James heißt Team Greifvogel. Naja, eigentlich ist eh alles ein großes Team, was von zwei Leuten geführt wird und bei dem die Grenzen verwischen. Egal, zurück zum Thema. Jeder im Team trägt entweder den Namen einer Raubkatze oder eines Greifvogels. Ich bin Luchs und Sam hier ein Leopard. Wir haben sogar schon so gestörte Sachen wie Säbelzahntiger und Nebelparder, weil unser lieber James hier verboten hat, den Jaguar zu nehmen. Weiß Gott wieso, aber weil es seine Idee war, konnte er das bestimmen."

Lily hob den Kopf und sah James an. Ihre Animagusgestalt war ein Jaguar. Hatte er es deshalb nicht gewollt? Blöde Frage. Woran hätte es sonst liegen sollen? Das einzige, was Lily nicht wusste war, ob es positiv oder negativ gemeint war und ob ein ‚positiv' für ihn dasselbe beuteten würde, wie für sie. Letzteres wohl eher nicht. „Nun, ich denke, den Namen nimmst du dann", bemerkte James nur und Lily nickte. „Wie heißt du?", wollte sie wissen und legte wieder diesen unglaublich kalten, gleichgültigen Ton in die Stimme. Er sollte gar nicht denken, dass es sie wirklich interessierte. „Nun, nachdem Sirius sich den Adler geschnappt hatte, blieb für mich noch der Falke", erwiderte James und beobachtete sie interessiert, als er den Namen seines, und früher auch mal ihres, besten Freundes genannt hatte.

Lily schnappte nach Luft: „Sirius? Sirius Black? Jetzt sag nicht, er ist in deinem Team. Wahrscheinlich auch noch dein Assistent, wie ich mein Glück kenne." „Die Kandidatin gewinnt 100 Gummipunkte und eine Waschmaschine", bemerkte James trocken. Lily schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Na, wenigstens hast du einmal in Muggelkunde aufgepasst. Obwohl… wahrscheinlich hast du das Wort mal bei Remus aufgeschnappt… Nein! Mach den Mund direkt wieder zu. Ich will es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen." James lachte leise. „Nun denn, meine Damen, würden Sie dann wieder an Ihre Arbeit gehen?", wandte er sich charmant an Sam und Flipy, „ich werde mich dann um Ms. Evans kümmern…" „Ich hätte es wissen sollen", war Lilys einziger Kommentar, als sie James ihren eisigsten Blick zuwarf. Äußerlich blieb er völlig unberührt, aber Lily kannte ihn gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass der Blick etwas bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Sie wusste nur nicht genau, was es war.


	6. Was ist Wahrheit und was Lüge?

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, Spaß gemacht schon, auch wenn ich meine Wohnung nie so einrichten würde, wie Lily ihre._

_An Melli: Ja, war es auch (siehe Titel des Kapitels)._

_An sunshine: Ja, so heißt unser Buch. Hab da einfach die Namen drauf geklaut, weil ich keine Lust hatte, mir eigene zu überlegen.  
Schriftstellerin ist eine brotlose Kunst. Da verdient man nicht genug, als das es für meinen Lebensstil ausreichen würde und es ist zu unsicher. Ich will Jura studieren, klingt langweilig, aber mich interessiert es. Wahlweiße auch noch Psychologie oder Personalwesen, aber bevorzugt eben Jura._

_An kat: Danke._

_An Romi: Ja, manchmal hat James sogar süße Anwandlungen._

**Was ist Wahrheit und was Lüge?**

„So, das hier wäre dein Büro", erklärte James und öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. Er hielt sie für Lily auf und wartete, bis sie hindurch getreten war, dann folgte er. Gegenüber der Tür waren große Fenster, davor dunkelrote Vorhänge. Die rechte Wand war komplett von einer Regalwand aus dunkelbraunem Holz überdeckt. Der große Schreibtisch, der ziemlich in der Mitte stand, war aus demselben Holz. Ein passender Stuhl stand dahinter, einer davor. In der linken vorderen Ecke waren eine dunkelrote Couch, zwei Sessel und ein Tisch, der zum Schreibtisch passte. Hinter der Ecke dahinter eine Kommode und ansonsten war das Büro leer, bis auf eine weitere Tür an der linken Wand.

„Die da führt zu meinem Büro", bemerkte James und deutete auf die Tür, „das von Flipy liegt direkt neben deinem und das von Sam daneben. Dann kommen die der anderen acht aus deinem Team. Auf ‚unserer' Flurseite sieht es genauso aus. Neben meinem liegt das Büro von Gwynneth, meiner Sekretärin, dann das von Sirius und dann die der anderen." „Aber es gibt nur vierzehn Büros, anstatt zweiundzwanzig. Die beiden an der Kopfseite vom Flur, also unsere, und dann noch sechs pro Seite. Zwei auf jeder Seite gehen für Flipy, bzw. Gwynneth und Sam, bzw. Sirius ab. Also bleiben nur noch vier Büros auf jeder Flurseite für acht Personen pro Team. Teilen sie sich zu zweit eins?", schlussfolgerte Lily. James grinste: „Ja, was hätte ich von Hogwarts intelligentester Schülerin auch erwarten sollen? Ja, sie teilen sich zu zwei Personen ein Büro."

„Kann ich jetzt mein Team kennen lernen?", überging Lily den Kommentar, „und deins am besten auch. Obwohl… Sirius können wir auslassen." James grinste bei dem Kommentar, Lilys Gesicht dagegen blieb vollkommen ungerührt. „Okay", James Stimme klang leicht resigniert, als er fort fuhr, „dann komm mit." Er verließ das Büro und ging an zwei Türen auf der rechten Flurseite vorbei, an denen die Namensschilder ‚Philippa Williams' und ‚Samantha Quentin' hingen. Bei der dritten blieb er stehen und klopfte. ‚Matthew Thompson und Richard Jinn' verkündete das Schild. Ohne auf ein ‚herein' oder ähnliches zu warten, trat James ein. Im Büro standen zwei Schreibtische und auf jeder Seite eine Regalwand. Die beiden Männer hinter den Schreibtischen hoben die Köpfe.

„Hi Matt, hey Dick. Das hier ist eure neue Chefin, Liliana Evans", erklärte James, „Lily, dass sind Matthew –" „…Thompson und Richard Jinn. Ich weiß." Der rechte, offensichtlich Matt grinste sie an. Er hatte den ganzen Kopf voller blonder Locken, war groß und schlank, der andere war ein ziemlicher Schrank und braunhaarig. „Lily oder wohl besser Jaguar", bemerkte Lily und Matt schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich bin Löwe und der schweigsame da hinten ist Tiger." Ein kurzes Gespräch und dann gingen Lily und James weiter. Das nächste Büro gehörte Simon Knurl und Benjamin Fenwick, einem Ordensmitglied. Der kleine, schwarzhaarige Simon war ‚Gepard' und der, ebenfalls dunkelhaarige, aber recht große Benjy war ‚Panther'.

Dahinter hatten die Prewett-Zwillinge Fabian (‚Säbelzahntiger') und Gideon (‚Nebelparder') ihr Büro. Beide waren mittelgroß, Muskel bepackt, hatten hellblondes Haar und waren im Orden. Im letzten Büro empfingen sie zwei Frauen. Marlene McKinnon (‚Schneeleopard') und Dorothy Barry (‚Puma'). Lena, welche ebenfalls ein Ordensmitglied war, war eher unscheinbar, mit langem aschblondem Haar, einer großen Brille und eher kleiner, pummeliger Statur. Doro dagegen hatte mittellange, schwarze Haare und war zwar klein, aber athletisch. Als sie alle begrüßt hatten, wandte sich James an Lily: „So, dass war dein Team, jetzt zeige ich dir meins."

Und so lernte Lily auch das ‚Team Greifvogel' fest. Als erstes James Sekretärin Gwynneth ‚Gwyn' Richards (‚Harpyie'), eine langbeinige, blonde Schönheit. Danach Emmeline ‚Em' Vance (‚Bussard') und Kirstin Diggory (‚Sperber'). Em war Mitglied im Orden und ebenfalls recht hübsch, mit kurzen braunen Haaren. Kirstin, die Schwester von Amos, hatte ebenfalls Modelmaße und rotblonde Haare. Das nächste Büro teilten sich wieder zwei Ordensmitglieder. Alice Heller (‚Rotmilan'), in baldiger Zukunft eine Longbottom, und Dorcas Meadows (‚Habicht'). Während Dorcas, wie Sam, ganz die südliche Schönheit war, war Alice immer noch die Alte. Süß mit einem runden, freundlichen Gesicht und hellbraunen Haaren.

Im vorletzten Büro saßen Ella Fredge (‚Seeadler') und Janine Meredith (‚Mäusebussard'). Elly hatte lange, braune Haare und war sehr zierlich gebaut, Janine dagegen neigte eher zum kräftigen, war aber ebenfalls braunhaarig. Das letzte Büro schließlich teilten sich Hannah Hudson (‚Turmfalke') und John Barry (‚Geier'). Sie war groß, etwas schlaksig und hatte feuerrote Haare, er hatte einen athletischen, mittelgroßen Körperbau und dunkelbraunes Haar. „So, jetzt habe ich vier Fragen", erklärte Lily, als sie das letzte Büro verlassen hatten. James drehte sich zu ihr um: „Ich höre?" „Erstens: ist Hannah vielleicht eine geborene Weasley? Sie sieht so aus. Zweitens: Sind John und Doro verheiratet oder verwandt oder ist das mit dem Namen nur Zufall? Drittens: Ist der halbe Orden in einem der beiden Teams? Viertens: Wieso gibt es in deinem Team außer Sirius und John nur Frauen?", wollte Lily wissen.

James dacht kurz nach, dann antwortete er: „Zu erstens: Ja, sie hat vor einem Jahr geheiratet. Ist die Schwester von Arthur, weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennst. Zu zweitens: Ja, sie sind verheiratet und deshalb auch absichtlich nicht im selben Team. Zu drittens: Mit uns genau zehn von zweiundzwanzig. Sirius, Em, Alice, Dorcas, Benjy, Fabian, Gideon, Lena, du und ich. Zu viertens: Es will nun mal kein Mann mit Padfoot und mir arbeiten. Außer jetzt John, aber der ist eh verheiratet. Spinner… Und dafür, dass die meistens ziemlich hübsch sind, kann ich nichts. Was mein ach so vertrauenswürdiger Stellvertreter damit zu tun hat, weiß ich natürlich nicht."

James tat tatsächlich so, als wäre John vollkommen verrückt, dass er geheiratet hatte. Am liebsten hätte Lily ihm unter die Nase gerieben, dass ER es schließlich gewesen war, der ihr damals in Hogwarts den Antrag gemacht hatte, doch sie ließ es. Hätte sie das Thema auf diesen Tag gebracht, dann hätte er sie wohlmöglich gefragt, wieso sie gegangen war und diese Frage hätte sie ihm nicht beantworten können. Nicht beantworten dürfen. „Okay, ich werde mich jetzt einarbeiten und falls ich gar nicht mehr klar komme, muss ich dich dann wohl fragen", bemerkte Lily mit einem Mal wieder kalt. Ihr war wieder in den Sinn gekommen, wieso sie James nicht an sich heranlassen dürfte. Wieso es ihrer beider Untergang bedeuten würde, wenn sie ihm wieder nachgab.

Und das würde schwer werden. Sie spürte wie sich sein Blick in ihren Rücken bohrte. James hatte damals in Hogwarts schon ungewöhnlich gut ausgesehen, aber jetzt… jetzt war er tatsächlich noch attraktiver. Er schien noch ein kleines bisschen gewachsen zu sein, sein ganzer Körper passte besser zusammen, er war noch besser trainiert und bemuskelt und trug die Haare jetzt ein kleines Stückchen länger (nur zwei Zentimeter oder so), was ihm ebenso gut stand, wie die neue Brille. Kurz gesagt: James Potter sah besser aus denn je. Und er benahm sich auch besser. Er schien das kindische und arrogante Verhalten abgelegt zu haben und war stattdessen charmant, hilfsbereit und verantwortungsvoll. Intelligent und begabt war er ja immer schon gewesen. Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass sie den ‚neuen' James Potter noch mehr mochte, als den alten. Aber was nicht sein durfte, dass durfte nicht sein. Und sie hatte sich gut genug unter Kontrolle, um nichts passieren zu lassen.

Als Lily die Bürotür hinter sich schloss, hatte sie sich und ihre Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie hatte es sechs Jahre lang geschafft, sich einzureden, dass sie James hasste und das würde sie auch jetzt wieder schaffen. Es war einfacher, ihn von vorne herein zu hassen, anstatt ihn zu mögen und dann die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er hatte es nicht verdient, wegen ihr mit dem Leben zu bezahlen und abgesehen davon behielt sie gerne die Kontrolle. War dem nicht so, dann drehte Lily schnell durch, etwas, was nicht geschehen durfte. Und wenn man davon mal absah, dann machten Freundschaft und erst recht Liebe abhängig, verwundbar. Lily konnte es sich zum Teufel nicht leisten, in irgendeiner Weise verwundbar zu sein. Sie musste stark sein, immer, überall, zu jeder Zeit, in jeder Situation, oder sie hatte verloren.

Kaum das sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, schwor Lily sich innerlich, ihn auch einzuhalten. So machte sie es immer mit Dingen, die sie auf jeden Fall einhalten musste. Lily brach ihr Wort nicht, selbst dann, wenn es ein Versprechen an sie selbst war und einzig die Sonne ihre Zeugin. Sie ignorierte den kleinen Stich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es endgültig war. Sie arbeitete mit James… mit Potter, mehr nicht. Potter, so würde sie ihn ab jetzt nennen, wieder nennen. Vornamen waren zu vertraut und sie war mit dem Nachnamen immer gut hingekommen. Sie durfte nur nicht zulassen, dass er ihr zu nah kam. Denn dann würde sie ihm wieder wehtun müssen. Wie schon so vielen. Aber James hatte es nicht verdient.

Lily ging zu dem Spiegel, der über der Kommode hing und betrachtete sich kurz. An manchen Tagen, an den Tagen, an denen der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit wieder zum Vorschein kam, da fragte sie sich, wieso sie so kalt geworden war. Sie war kein Mensch mehr, sie war ein Monster. Sie hatte so viele, unverzeihliche Dinge getan, hatte Menschen jeden Lebenswillen geraubt, und sie fühlte sich nicht schuldig dabei. Sie fühlte nichts bei dem Gedanken, wen sie alles auf dem Gewissen hatte. Es war ihr gleichgültig. Denn so perfekt sie nach außen hin auch sein mochte, innerlich war sie kalt. Innerlich war sie schon lange tot. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie jedes Mal von neuem, aber er erreichte sie nur selten. Nur an den Tagen, an denen dass Monster in ihr schlief und das bisschen von ihrem früheren Ich zurückkehrte. Doch es dauerte nur Sekunden. Noch während Lily ihr Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete, sah sie, wie ihre Augen wieder kalt und unergründlich würden und mit einer letzten, verzweifelten Frage, schloss sich ihre Seele wieder. ‚Was bin ich wirklich?'


	7. Irrgarten des Lebens

**A/N: Alles normal geschriebene, passiert in Lilys Umfeld oder beschreibt ihre Gedanken und Gefühle, der _kursiv_ geschriebene Teil sind Einfügungen, die mit ihr nicht direkt zu tun haben und sich auch nicht in die Storyline einfügen, sondern erst später erklärt werden und euch etwas zum nachdenken geben sollen ;).**

_An Baitrey: Wir oft soll ich es noch sagen? Ihr sollte es NICHT verstehen, zumindest noch nicht. Einfach etwas Geduld haben._

_An MoonyTatze: Sirius Reaktion kriegst du auch noch früh genug mit._

_An Sango: Was wird denn deiner Meinung nach passieren?  
Keine Ahnung, ich mache so viele Kapitel, wie ich Lust habe. Wieso?_

_An Romi: Ja, immer noch die alten._

_An Mary Potter: Wieso sollte ich?_

_An kat: Ich kann nur dasselbe sagen, wie immer: Alles zu seiner Zeit.  
Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Mal sehen._

_An sunshine: Zu Frage 1: siehe Sango.  
Mich erklären immer alle für verrückt._

_Immer dann, wenn ich Zeit habe. Eine Stunde pro Kapitel ist mindestens einzuplanen._

**Irrgarten des Lebens**

_„James Potter, sagtest du?", fragte der schwarz gekleidete Mann und seine roten Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf. Die Gestalt, die vor ihm kniete, nickte. Voldemorts lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Gut… sehr gut", murmelte er. Die Gestalt stand vollkommen still. Ein zweite trat hinzu, wie die erste auch in einen Umhang gehüllt, der das Gesicht verbarg, dann eine dritte. Beide knieten vor ihrem Lord und Meister. „Bringt mir Potter", zischte Voldemort, „und seine kleine Mätresse direkt mit. Aber lebend. Beide!" Die drei Gestalten nickten, verbeugten sich und verschwanden lautlos durch die Tür. Voldemort lachte kalt und schauerlich auf. „Komm her", befahl der Dunkle Lord und eine vierte Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten und bewegte sich nahezu schwebend zu ihm herüber. „Nun", begann das Schlagengesicht, „du weißt, was du zu tun hast? Diese Idioten werden ihn nie fangen…" Die Gestalt nickte und verschwand daraufhin ins Nichts. Voldemort lächelte zufrieden. Bald war James Potter sein… und damit auch Lily Evans._

„Du kommst spät, Black", empfing Sirius eine unbeteiligte, kühle Stimme, als er sein Büro betreten wollte. Er drehte sich um und sah Lily in der Tür zum Büro vom Teamleiter der ‚Raublatzen' stehen. „Mir scheint, er kann sich hier sehr viel rausnehmen, nur weil er dein Freund ist, Potter…", fuhr sie an James gewandt fort, als dieser aus seinem Büro kam. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in die Defensive: „Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen, Lily? Ihn feuern? Er ist mein bester Mann." „Miss Evans, für dich, nicht Lily. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du meinen Vornamen nicht missbrauchen sollst. Und ja, feuern wäre keine schlechte Idee. Zumindest mal muss er merken, was er tun kann und was nicht."

Damit drehte sie sich um und knallte die Bürotür hinter sich zu. Sirius stöhnte gequält: „Sie ist also die neue Teamleiterin." James nickte nur knapp. Er schien nachzudenken und Sirius wusste auch, worüber. „Ich nehme an, dass nette Leben, was ich bisher geführt habe, ist vorbei?", grummelte er. James nickte: „Richtig." „Kein Zu-spät-kommen mehr ?" „Nein." „Kein blaumachen?" „Nein." „Keine Affären am Arbeitsplatz?" „Nein." „Keine verlängerte Mittagspause?" „Nein." „Kein Arbeit-auf-andere-abschieben?" „Nein." „Kein Flirten mit Kolleginnen?" „Nein." „Was darf ich dann noch?" „Arbeiten, Padfoot, wie jeder andere Mensch hier auch." „Ich bin nicht wie ‚jeder andere Mensch'." „Dann wird es höchste Zeit, das zu werden." „Wieso?" „Himmel, Sirius, werd erwachsen!" Auch James verschwand in seinem Büro und Sirius zog sich dann grummeln in seins zurück. Lily würde hier alles umkrempeln und er wusste jetzt schon, dass es ihm nicht gefiel.

Lily lehnte sich gegen ihre Bürotür und stieß die Luft aus, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Dann schloss sie die Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. In der letzten Woche war einfach zu viel passiert, als dass ein einzelner Mensch damit noch klar gekommen wäre. Glück, dass Lily bei Bedarf jedes menschliche Verhalten ablegen konnte und dann eher wie eine Maschine reagierte. Jetzt brach die Fassade, wie schon so oft in der letzten Woche. Leise begann Lily ein Lied zu summen, welches ihre Mutter ihr immer vorgesungen hatte, als sie noch klein war. „Ist alles in Ordnung", fragte eine sanfte Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr. Zu nah.

Lily schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in die von James. Smaragdgrün auf Haselnussbraun. Grade wollte Lily ihn wegstoßen und anschreien, da huschte ein einzelner Gedanke durch ihren Kopf. Eine Erinnerung an etwas, dass das einzige war, was sie dazu brachte, mit ihren Prinzipien zu brechen. Die Maske kam zurück, das Drehbuch, nach dem sie lebte und auf Lilys Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Sie konnte die Verwirrung in James Augen sehen und grinste innerlich. Er war so schrecklich durchschaubar. „Naja…", antwortete sie und das Lächeln wurde etwas traurig. Er sah sie besorgt an: „Was ist? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Oh, er war so berechenbar. Er tat genau das, was sie erwartete. Und sie reagierte darauf. Perfekt einstudiert. „Küss mich", wisperte sie und er kam der Aufforderung allzu gerne nach.

Er küsste wahrlich gut. Besser als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass es nur praktisch sein konnte, James Potter auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Er war der Sohn des Zaubereiministers, hatte Kontakte und Einfluss. Es war nur zu gut möglich, dass er diese Liaison mit dem Leben bezahlen würde, aber das hatte sie noch nie gestört. Wieso sollte es sie bei ihm stören? Eigentlich konnte ihn jetzt nur noch ein Wunder retten. Er war in ihre Falle getappt und er würde nicht mehr herauskommen. Er war ja am Ende doch nur ein weiterer Mann. Und sie war zu kalt, zu berechnend, um sich auch noch um ihn zu kümmern. Wenn er nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, dann war das nicht ihr Problem. Auch wenn der Arme gar nicht merkte, dass dieser Kuss einem Pakt gleichkam. Einem Pakt mit dem Teufel.

_Leise stand die Frau auf und griff nach ihren Klamotten. Mit flinken Bewegungen zog sie sich an und drehte sich schließlich wieder zum Bett um. Er lag dort, ihr Geliebter, und schlief. Er sah friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht war. Er war fast so grausam wie sie selbst, aber auch nur fast. Langsam strich sie ihm durch das hellblonde Haar. Er murmelte etwas in sich herein und sie wusste, dass es ihr Name war. Der Name, unter dem er sie kannte. Niemand wusste, wer sie war, auch er nicht. Und er war nur einer unter denen, die von ihr benutzt wurden. Leise lachend strich sie sich ihr schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht, ihre grauen Augen funkelten. Im Gehen zog sie die Kapuze über das Gesicht. Niemand sollte sie sehen, erkennen. Obwohl ihnen das eh nicht gelungen wäre. Sie trat nach draußen und sah seine Frau an der Wand lehnen. Silberblonde Haare, blaue Augen, Porzellanpuppengesicht, elfenhafte Statur. Ihr Blick war eifersüchtig und verletzt. Die andere warf lachend den Kopf zurück und verschwand im Nichts._

Lily blinzelte gegen das Licht. Sonntagmorgen, gegen zehn Uhr, schätzte sie. James, der neben ihr lag, grummelte und drehte sich wieder um. Er schlief. Lily richtete sich auf und betrachtete ihn. Er tat ihr Leid. Irgendwie. Aber es war zu spät. Und sie sollte kein Mitleid haben, durfte es nicht. Zwei Wochen war es her, seit dem Kuss. James benahm sich beinahe schon idiotisch, so glücklich war er, sie wieder zu haben. Und von Lily dachten alle dasselbe. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Wie immer. Es war nichts neues, an sich, aber es war schwerer, das ganze unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nun, wenn es ihr nicht gelang, dann gab es andere, die dafür sorgten, dass sie sich nicht an ihn verlor. Das war sicher.

„Lily?", fragte James müde und öffnete ein Auge, wie um zu prüfen, ob sie noch da war. Augenblicklich zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht. „Gut, du bist da", murmelte er und zog sie näher zu sich herunter. Lily musste grinsen: „Wo sollte ich sonst sein?" „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete James wahrheitsgemäß, „ich kann nur noch nicht glauben, dass du jetzt mein bist." „Daran tust du auch gut", bemerkte Lily kühl und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht: „Wieso?" „Ich gehöre dir nicht, ich gehöre niemandem, außer mir selbst", erwiderte sie ruhig. Er nickte langsam: „Ja, ich verstehe… dich kann man nicht besitzen, oder? Niemand."

„Nein, niemand", stimmte Lily zu. Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. „Gut, dann werde ich das auch nicht versuchen", erklärte James und das entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. Doch der Schatten blieb. Einige Sekunden schwiegen beide, dann begann James zu reden, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr: „Es ist verrückt. Niemand kann dich besitzen, sagst du, niemand darf es und niemand wird es je tun. Aber du selber ziehst die Menschen in deinen Bann, um sie nie wieder frei zu lassen. Was suchst du, Lily? Was brauchst du so dringend, dass du dafür alles aufgeben würdest?"

Lily starrte ihn erstmal nur an. Er wusste es. Er war ihr schon viel zu nahe gekommen. Sie würde vorsichtiger sein müssen, in der nächsten Zeit. Er war zu nah dran, alles herauszufinden. Und er würde es wissen, wenn sie jetzt lügen würde. „Freiheit. Alles, wonach es mir verlangt, ist Freiheit", antwortete sie also wahrheitsgemäß. Denn wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, konnte sie immer noch etwas auslassen. James brauchte nicht alles zu wissen. James nickte langsam und legte sich wieder hin. Er zog Lily zu sich herunter und sie legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. So sah er auch nicht die einzelne Träne, die über ihre Wange lief.

_„Mein Lord", grüßte der blonde Todesser unterwürfig und wandte sich dann an die Frau neben Voldemort: „Prinzessin." „Steh auf, Lucius", befahl der Dunkle Lord, „wen hast du mir diesmal mitgebracht?" Lucius Malfoy erhob sich und bedeutete zwei anderen schwarz gekleideten Männern herzukommen. Sie zogen einen dritten hinter sich her. „Peter Pettigrew, der Freund von Potter, Black und Lupin", verkündete Malfoy und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem gehässigen Lächeln. „Raven, würdest du…", Voldemort sprach nicht zu Ende, aber die Frau, die auf dem Thron neben seinem saß erwiderte: „Sicher, Vater." Dann hob sie ihre rechte Hand. „Crucio", es war nur ein Wispern, dass über ihre Lippen glitt, doch sofort schoss ein roter Strahl aus dem Ringfinger der erhobenen Hand. Der kleine Mann am Boden begann zu schreien und um Gnade zu flehen, aber erst, als Voldemort ihr bedeutete aufzuhören, senkte die Frau ihre Hand wieder. Die grauen Augen unter der Kapuze glitzerten diabolisch. Das hier war sie. Prinzessin der Dunkelheit, Tochter des Grauens, Herrin der Qualen, Königin der Nacht. Und sie war stolz darauf!_


	8. Hide and keep your Secret

_An Romi: Und ich bin gespannt, wann ihr durchblickt._

_An Seidenschnabel: Darf ich Fragen, was genau du damit meinst, dass der Schluss von ‚Klischee lässt grüßen' typisch für mich ist und ‚Was opferst du für dein Leben?' meine Handschrift trägt? Ich weiß, ist nicht negativ gemeint, aber mich würde es einfach interessieren. Kriege gerne Rückmeldungen über meinen Stil oder so, damit ich ihn gegebenenfalls verbessern kann._

_An sunshine: Ich sage es jetzt nicht noch mal._

_An LaraLynx: Wer sagt denn, dass ich am Happy End nicht drehe? Ich bin momentan dahin geneigt, genau das zu tun…Aber wir werden sehen._

_An Melli: Ich verweiße auf Abschnitt 1, Zeile 7/ Abschnitt 7, Zeile 4 und 5/ Abschnitt 12, Zeile 4 durch. Mehr sag ich zu deinen Vermutungen nicht. Oder les einfach dieses Kapitel._

_An Schneckal: Natürlich werde ich es am Ende auflösen, sonst bringt mir die ganze Story ja nichts. Aber eben erst am Ende._

**Hide**** and keep your Secret**

Es war einige Tage später, als Dorcas leicht gegen die halbgeöffnete Türe klopfte und leise fragte: „Ähm, James?". Er hob den Kopf und lächelte die an: „Komm rein." „Was hast du da?", fragte sie, nachdem sie neben ihn getreten war. „Von Lily. Sie fühlt sich immer noch nicht gut und kommt deshalb heute auch nicht. Nichts wichtiges, wie du siehst", antwortete James ihr und ließ den Brief auf den Schreibtisch fallen. Dorcas schien das Thema ‚Lily' aber durchaus wichtig zu finden. „Ihr verbringt viel Zeit zusammen", bemerkte sie, „zu viel Zeit, für meinen Geschmack." James lachte: „Eifersüchtig, Kleines? Dann lass dir eins gesagt sein: Du musst auf Lily nicht eifersüchtiger sein, als auf irgendwelche anderen Frauen. Ich werde dich schon nicht ihretwegen abservieren." Das war die reine Wahrheit. Lily war nicht die Erste, mit der er Dorcas betrog und sie würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht die Letzte sein. Und an einer Beziehung war Lily nicht interessiert, so viel wusste James.

„Ja, ich weiß", Dorcas schien überzeugt, „weißt du noch, welcher Tag übermorgen ist?" „Ähm…", er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach. „Unser Einjähriges, du Dummerchen", sie schien leicht verstimmt, doch nicht wirklich wütend. „Männer!", bemerkte eine amüsierte Stimme aus Richtung der Verbindungstür zu Lilys Büro. Und genau die lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete Dorcas und James. Die zwei waren herumgefahren und starrten die Rothaarige nun an. „Lily! Wie lange stehst du da schon?", fragte Dorcas im selben Moment, in dem James wissen wollte: „Hattest du nicht geschrieben, du wärst krank?" Lily lächelte nur leicht und überging Dorcas Frage einfach. James dagegen bekam seine Antwort: „Bin ich auch. Migräne, mal wieder. Ich gehe jetzt ins St. Mungo, musste nur noch was holen. Bye dann." Sprachs und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Irgendwie ist sie ja schon merkwürdig…", murmelte Dorcas und setzte sich auf James Schoß. „Inwiefern?", wollte der wissen und sie vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick in Richtung Tür, ob Lily auch wirklich weg war, bevor sie antwortete: „Naja, so ganz normal benimmt sie sich nicht. Taucht vollkommen unbemerkt irgendwo auf und verschwindet dann plötzlich wieder. Scheint immer alles mit zu bekommen und so. Aber wissen tun wir kaum was über sie. Zumindest nicht über ihr Leben in Frankreich in den letzten vier Jahren. Sie hat einen Freund, wusstest du das? Naja, hatte. Hab gesehen, wie sie in abserviert hat. Nach über zwei Jahren, wenn ich da nichts durcheinander bringe. Und sie hat nicht einmal mit einer Wimper gezuckt. Richtig gruselig. Meinst du, sie hat überhaupt Gefühle? Ich bin mir da gar nicht mal so sicher. Ich finde, sie hat etwas Unmenschliches an sich. Sie ist zu perfekt um menschlich zu sein."

„Du spinnst dir da grade ziemlich was zusammen, Kleines", bemerkte James grinsend. Dorcas verzog das Gesicht und grade, als James sich vorbeugte um sie zu küssen, brachte ein Räuspern sie dazu aufzusehen. Sirius und Remus lehnten in der Tür und betrachteten die anderen beiden amüsiert. „Heute ist wohl der Tag der Unterbrechungen", grummelte Dorcas, „ich geh dann wohl besser mal wieder an die Arbeit." Sie küsste James schnell auf die Wange, erhob sich dann und schob sich an Remus vorbei nach draußen. Sirius hatte es sich bereits auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. Remus nahm in einem der Sessel Platz, James in dem anderen. „So, was führt euch hier her?", fragte er dann und sah seine besten Freunde aufmerksam an.

„Padfoot hier wollte mit dir über Lily reden. Und ich auch", erklärte Remus schmunzelnd und James stöhnte entnervt. „Das Thema hatte ich grade von Dorcas schon", knurrte er, „von euch brauche ich das nicht auch noch. Was haben eigentlich heute alle mit ihr?" „Naja, weißt du, James, wir finden, dass du vorsichtig mit ihr sein solltest." James verdrehte die Augen, beschloss aber, seinen Freunden zu Ende zuzuhören, denn wenn Sirius ihn bei seinem richtigen Vornamen nannte, dann war es ihm ernst. Remus fuhr fort: „Sie hat dich damals ziemlich verletzt und Dorcas hat schon Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass Lily gefühllos ist. Oder zumindest verbirgt sie ihre Gefühle sehr gut. Zu gut. Sie benimmt sich wirklich komisch. Sie hat sich verändert und ich weiß nicht, ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten. Pass einfach auf, was du tust. Auch mit Dorcas. Ich weiß, dass du nichts für sie empfindest, außer Freundschaft, aber sie hat es nicht verdient."

James sah sie kurz an, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, vielen Dank. Und was Dorcas anbelangt braucht ihr euch auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Mir scheint nämlich, ihr seid nicht so ganz im Bilde. Ich schlafe mit Lily, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie ist an allem interessiert, aber nicht an einer Beziehung. Also hört auf, euch Sorgen zu machen. Ich krieg das schon hin! Was mich jetzt nur noch interessieren würde wäre, wie ihr darauf kommt." „Da hat Padfoot eine ebenso interessante, wie abwegige Theorie", erklärte Remus grinsend. James hob eine Augenbraue und warf seinem besten Freund einen fragenden Blick zu. Wenn Remus die Theorie schon für abwegig erklärte, dann musste sie vollkommener Schwachsinn sein.

„Naja", begann Sirius langsam, „gestern der Einsatz gegen Voldemorts Todesser, da war Lily nicht da. Ja, ich weiß, sie war krank oder ist krank oder wie auch immer, aber Fakt ist, sie war nicht da. Dafür ist mir allerdings die Anwesenheit einer anderen Frau aufgefallen. Raven, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Raven Riddle." „Moony", wandte sich James an seinen anderen Freund, „du hast Recht. Das ist sehr, sehr abwegig. Lily soll Voldemorts Tochter sein? Padfoot, für SO schwachsinnig hätte ich dich nicht gehalten." Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen, bevor er in seinem bockigsten Tonfall widersprach: „Dann will ich Gründe haben, wieso ich Schwachsinn rede. Es wäre möglich." James schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: „Nein!"„Jetzt bin ich aber mal auf deine Erklärung gespannt. Ich stimme dir zu, dass Padfoot Kram labert, aber gespannt bin ich trotzdem", bemerkte Remus in die Stille und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Punkt eins: Lily hat rote Haare und grüne Augen, diese Raven ist schwarzhaarig und grauäugig. Sicher, sie könnte ihr Aussehen verändern, aber das würde ihr insofern nichts bringen, weil sie ihr Gesicht auch einfach verdecken könnte und Voldemort ja wissen müsste, wer sie ist und wie sie aussieht. Punkt zwei: Lily ist nicht in der Lage, zauberstablose Magie zu wirken, Raven dagegen schon. Hätten wir es nicht irgendwann bemerkt, wenn Lily das könnte? Wenigstens in einer der Situationen, in denen Lily unbewaffnet einem Todesser gegenüberstand und gewartet hat, bis jemand ihr half. Sie hätte garantiert angegriffen, hätte sie es gekonnt. Punkt drei: Lily hat ihr Aussehen von ihrem echten Vater, Adam Evans, wenn es recht ist. Er hat auch rote Haare und grünbraune Augen. Wäre schon ein sehr komischer Zufall. Punkt vier: Lily hat Angst vor Voldemort, das wisst ihr. Wieso sollte sie Angst vor ihm haben, wenn er ihr Vater wäre? Punkt fünf: Sie kämpft gegen Todesser, hat schon einige eingebuchtet und verletzt. Würde sie mit ihnen unter einer Decke stecken, würde sie das doch nicht tun. Punkt sechs: Sie ist von Todessern verletzt und bekämpft worden. Und das würden die nicht tun, wenn sie Voldemorts Tochter vor sich hätten. Punkt sieben…"

„Okay. Alles klar. Ich hab's begriffen. Calm down. Alles ist in Ordnung", unterbrach Sirius seinen Kumpel. James warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, griff Remus ein: „Punkt sieben würde mich dann aber doch interessieren." „Punkt sieben ist etwas… ich weiß nicht. Komisch irgendwie. Würdet ihr nicht verstehen", wich James aus. Sirius grinste: „Versuchs doch mal. So blöd sind wir auch nicht." „Moony nicht, du schon", widersprach James, fuhr aber fort, bevor Sirius reagieren konnte, „naja, es ist irgendwie so, dass ich es… fühle, wenn Lily da ist. Schwer zu sagen… ich kann das nicht beschreiben, aber ich spüre ihre Anwesenheit. Bei dieser Raven habe ich nichts bemerkt." „So schwer ist das nicht zu erklären", erwiderte Remus leise, „du liebst sie, das ist alles." James nickte nur.

„Gut, wenn wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, dann können wir ja jetzt was netteres machen. Wie wäre es mit essen? Ich habe Hunger", schaltete Sirius sich ein. Er war schon halb aufgestanden und betrachtete seine Freunde mit leuchtenden Augen. „Du hast IMMER Hunger", bemerkte Remus grinsend. James dagegen schüttelte genervt den Kopf: „Nichts mit essen. Arbeiten. Ich brauche noch den Bericht vom Todesserüberfall auf die Winkelgasse gestern und da du den so genau beobachtet hast, kannst du diesen Bericht ja schreiben. In drei Stunden will ich den komplett, korrigiert und von Gwyn gegengelesen auf meinem Schreibtisch haben. Und dich muss ich jetzt leider auch rauswerfen, Moony, hab noch zu tun. Und Padfoot auch." „Okay, bye", verabschiedete Remus sich und zog einen fluchenden Sirius hinter sich her aus der Tür.

Derweil saß Lily, nicht minder genervt als James, auf einem der Besucherstühle im St. Mungos und wartete auf die Heilerin, die sie untersucht hatte und ihr jetzt die Ergebnisse überbringen wollte. Es dauerte tatsächlich noch fünf schreckliche Minuten, bis Lily den Blondschopf der Frau entdeckte. „Und?", fragte sie. Äußerlich hatte sie sich wie immer total unter Kontrolle, aber ihr Innerstes war aufgewühlt wie selten zuvor. Wenn die Diagnose so ausfiel, wie sie es ahnte, dann war sie mit ihrem Latein ziemlich am Ende. Während die Heilerin sich räusperte, sandte Lily ein stilles Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Aber, wie so oft, in letzter Zeit, es trat natürlich das ein, was sie verhindern wollte. Die Stimme der Heilerin zerriss die Stille: „Nun, Miss Evans, Sie hatten Recht mit ihrer Vermutung…" Lily blendete die Stimme der Frau aus und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein…", wisperte sie und wusste selbst nicht, mit wem sie sprach.


	9. Die Zeit ist der Menschen größter Feind

**An alle: Könntet ihr bitte aufhören irgendwelche Vermutungen darüber aufzustellen, wie die Geschichte weiter geht? Zum einen sind sie meistens Kram und zum anderen nehmt ihr so den anderen Lesern jegliche Spannung. Vielen Dank.**

_An Melli: Sag mal, so ganz verstehst du nicht, was wie warum passiert, oder? Wenn du meinst, mit dieser Vermutung richtig zu liegen, dann widerlege erstmal sämtliche Punkte auf James Liste und sag mir, wieso Voldemort James Potter kriegen muss, um Lily Evans in die Finger zu bekommen (siehe: Kapitel 7, Absatz 1, Zeile 7). Dann reden wir noch mal drüber, ja? _

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, auch wenn es eigentlich recht einfach zu erraten ist, wie ich finde._

_An Lara-Lynx: Wer redet denn von Harry? Nein, ich werde dir jetzt keine Frage beantworten. Warte ab oder lies zwischen den Zeilen._

_An Miss-Shirley-Blythe: Raven kommt in diesem Kapitel gar nicht vor, aber im nächsten._

_An kat: Ich würde euch ja gerne noch was auf die Folter spannen, aber in zwei Kapiteln oder so, kriegt ihr Antworten._

_An Seidenschnabel: Das war wohl eins der nettesten Komplimente zu meinen Storys, die ich je bekommen habe. :)_

_An Angel911: Es ist meine Aufgabe, euch zu überraschen._

**Die Zeit ist der Menschen größter Feind**

Wieso überraschte es sie eigentlich noch? Es war offensichtlich gewesen. Zu offensichtlich. Und eigentlich war sie ja kein Mensch, der sich Dinge schön redete. Das hier hatte sie sich allerdings wirklich schön geredet. Oder besser: ausgeredet. Bis zum Schluss hatte sie noch gehofft, sich zu irren, obwohl es nichts gab, worin sie sich hätte irren können. Manche Dinge waren einfach gewiss. Das hier auch. Aber zumindest stellte sich ihr die Frage, wie es weiter gehen würde, nicht mehr. Es gab für sie sowieso nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit. Es mochte grausam klingen, aber Grausamkeit war immer relativ. Und es war und blieb ihre Entscheidung. Na gut, eigentlich nicht allein ihre, aber uneigentlich schon.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das tun möchten, Miss Evans? Es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten…", riss die Stimme der Heilerin sie aus ihren Gedanken. Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nein, für mich nicht." „Möchten Sie es denn zumindest noch einmal überdenken? Oder mit jemandem darüber reden? Zum Beispiel mit dem…" „Nein, ich habe mich entschieden. Und ER wird ganz sicher nichts davon erfahren. Nicht von mir und nicht von Ihnen. Auch sonst niemand. Ich verlasse mich da auf Sie", Lilys Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen. Die Heilerin nickte verschüchtert. „Ja, das geht natürlich in Ordnung", erklärte sie leise, „allerdings bräuchte ich den Namen…" „Ich weiß", fiel Lily ihr ins Wort. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr dann mit leicht zitternder Stimme fort: „James Potter. Der Vater ist James Spencer Potter."

Die Heilerin notierte das und fragte dann vorsichtig: „James Potter, der Auror? Der Sohn des Zaubereiministers?" Lily hob eine Augenbraue: „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, aber ja, genau der James Potter." Wieder nickte die Heilerin eifrig und forderte Lily dann mit eingeschüchterter Stimme auf: „Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, Miss Evans." Wortlos tat diese, wie ihr geheißen und verfiel dann wieder in ihre Gedanken. Weder sie, noch die Heilerin bemerkten die Schwarzhaarige Frau, die still am anderen Ende des Flurs stand und jedes Wort mit angehört hatte. Diese löste sich jetzt aus ihrem Schockzustand und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Lily verfluchte sich immer noch dafür, dass sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Schwanger. Mit einundzwanzig. Von James Potter. Ging es eigentlich noch schlimmer? Zumindest hatte sie früh genug reagiert. Naja, dafür, dass sie schon seit ungefähr vier Wochen einen Verdacht hatte, war es reichlich spät gewesen. Aber nicht zu spät. Zum Glück. Zehnte Woche. Abtreiben war bis zur zwölften möglich. Und für sie war es die einzige, in Frage kommende Möglichkeit. Das Kind austragen kam nicht in Frage. Sie hatte keine Zeit und keinen Nerv dafür, sich jetzt sechseinhalb Monate zu schonen, ihren Job und ihr Leben aufzugeben. Ganz zu schweigen von… nein, das ging jetzt zu weit. Und sich nachher mit Kindererziehung rum schlagen? No way! Und selbst wenn sie das Kind zur Adoption freigeben würde… Nein, es war definitiv besser so.

„James!", brachte Dorcas atemlos hervor, als sie in sein Büro stürzte (A/N: In die Undercover-Auroren-Abteilung kann man nicht apparieren, also musste sie dorthin rennen, deshalb ist sie außer Atmen, klar?). Er hob überrascht den Kopf: „Dorcas! Was ist los, Kleine? Irgendwas Schlimmes passiert? Komm erstmal her und sag mir, warum du so durch den Wind bist." „Oh ja, es ist etwas Schlimmes passiert. Und nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine' du… du…", schrie Dorcas ihn an. Ein weiterer Blick in ihre Augen genügte James, um zu wissen, dass sie irgendwie von Lily und ihm erfahren hatte. Er stand auf, schob Dorcas in Richtung Sofa, schloss die Tür und reichte ihr eine Packung Tempos. Just in dem Moment begann die Frau auch schon zu schluchzen. James setzte sich neben sie, strich ihr über den Rücken und wartete, bis sie sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. Diese Situation war keineswegs neu für ihn.

„Du… du hast mich… mich angelogen. Du und… und diese Schlampe ihr… ihr habt… ihr seid…", brachte Dorcas unter Schluchzern hervor. James antwortete mit freundlicher, sanfter Stimme: „Ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Tatsächlich habe ich nie abgestritten, dass ich keine Affäre mit Lily habe oder hatte und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Denn ja, wer auch immer dir das gesagt hat, er oder sie hat Recht." Seine Worte hatten einen weiteren Heulkrampf zur Folge, bevor Dorcas hervorwürgte: „Wie… wie lange?" „Zwei oder drei Monate", erwiderte James ehrlich. „Und jetzt… jetzt ist diese… diese Hure auch noch… schwanger", heulte Dorcas weiter und in dem Moment erstarrte James. „Schwanger? Lily? Von mir?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme. Dorcas nickte: „Ja, schwanger… und grade… grade treibt sie… treibt sie ab." James saß da, wie von Donner gerührt.

Lily war also schwanger. Mit seinem Kind. Und eben dieses Kind trieb sie grade ab. Ohne sein Wissen. Verdammt, sie hatte es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, ihn zu fragen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. „Jahames?", unterbrach Dorcas' weinerliche Stimme seine Gedanken, „es ist… vorbei! Ich könnte… könnte dir niemals… NIEMALS wieder vertrauen…" Er nickte nur knapp und starrte weiterhin ins Leere. „Jahames?", nervte ihn seine Exfreundin weiter, „bist du denn kein Bisschen… traurig?" Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf, woraufhin sie aufsprang und laut schluchzend raus rannte. Normalerweise versuchte James seinen tausend Freundinnen immer möglichst sanft zu vermitteln, dass es vorbei war, aber grade im Moment war er zu geschockt dafür. Lily… schwanger… nur sehr langsam drang die Nachricht zu ihm durch.

„Nun, Miss Evans, es ist alles nach Plan verlaufen. Falls Sie sich in irgendeiner Weise nicht gut fühlen sollten, dann kommen Sie bitte sofort wieder her. Ich möchte da kein Risiko eingehen", erklärte die Heilerin. Lily nickte knapp: „Danke. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs.…" In dem Moment wurde sie von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen. „Lily?", rief James, während er ihr entgegenlief. Diese wandte sich gefährlich leise an die Heilerin: „Haben Sie…?" „Nein", versicherte die und sah dabei aus, wie ein aufgeschrecktes Erdmännchens, „jemand muss und belauscht haben." Lily nickte nur, hob zum Gruß die Hand und drehte sich dann zu James um, der mittlerweile bei ihr angelangt war. „Ist das wahr?", fragte er tonlos. Lily lächelte unverbindlich: „Lass uns ins Café gehen. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Platz für so ein Thema." „Also ja…", murmelte James, folgte ihr aber kommentarlos.

Im Café setzten sie sich hin, Lily bestellte einen Cappuccino, James einen Milchkaffee und einige Minuten saßen sie einander schweigend gegenüber. „Dorcas scheint euch ‚belauscht' zu haben", durchbrach James irgendwann die Stille. Lily hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, schien dann nachzudenken und nickte anschließend. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cappuccino und warf James über den Tassenrand einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Sie hatte also Recht?!", fuhr er fort, da er sich durch Lilys Blick in Zugzwang sah. Sie wich aus: „Inwiefern? Dorcas sagt einige wahre Sachen, wenn der Tag lang ist, aber ebenso oft stimmen ihre Aussagen nicht." „Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede", knurrte James, „ich sagte, du wärst schwanger, von mir, und würdest dieses Kind abtreiben." „Ich habe es bereits abgetrieben", verbesserte Lily ruhig. James ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie quälend langsam wieder.

„Und du hast es noch nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, mir Bescheid zu geben?", fragte er und in seiner Stimme schwang weniger Wut, als schlichte Enttäuschung mit. Lily brach den Augenkontakt ab: „Ich hielt es für das Beste. Tue ich immer noch." „Es war auch mein Kind", erinnerte James sie und diesmal klang seine Stimme traurig. Lily vergrub die Fingernägel der linken Hand im Handrücken der rechten. „Es war noch kein Kind. Es war ein Embryo, kein Mensch", erklärte sie mit krampfhaft um Ruhe bemühter Stimme (A/N: Das ist Lilys Meinung, nicht meine eigene! Und ihre eigentlich auch nicht, aber egal.) James starrte sie sekundenlang nur an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so grausam bist. So gefühllos. Ich meine, verdammt, du hast grade dein Kind umgebracht, unser Kind, und es scheint dich kein bisschen zu berühren. Ich habe dich verteidigt, wenn Dorcas, Sirius und Remus dich kalt und unmenschlich genannt haben, aber wahrscheinlich war ich nur blind. Du bist es tatsächlich. Ich wollte es nicht sehen, wollte nicht sehen, dass du nicht mehr das Mädchen von früher bist, aber am Ende habe ich es ja anscheinend auch begriffen", James Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich. Lily senkte den Kopf, bevor sie vollkommen gefasst erwiderte: „Und du hast Recht. Ich bin es tatsächlich." „Ich hätte es einfach nicht von dir gedacht", murmelte James, stand auf und ging ohne Abschiedsworte nach draußen. So hörte auch Lilys leises, bitteres Wispern nicht mehr: „Es tut mir Leid, James. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Aber es ist besser so, besser für dich und auch für das Kind. Für mich ist es zu spät. Vergiss mich, bitte, vergiss mich einfach…" Stumme Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen, denn sie wusste, dass sie grade ihr Leben verloren hatte. In mehr als einer Weise.


	10. Die Dunkelheit verbirgt das Wahre

_An GefallenerEngel: Ich mag Dorcas auch nicht. Merkt man das etwa? ;)_

_An kat: Lily ausspionieren. Dorcas ist Recht eifersüchtig.  
Was glaubst du denn, hat er gemacht?_

_An Miss Shirley-Blythe: Was sie hat erfährst du noch._

_An Melli: Niedermachen? Das wollte ich nicht. Ich finde nur, dass sich Vermutungen immer auf Tatsachen stützen müssen und wollte wissen, worauf du die deine stützt._

_An kara: Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, ob du willst oder nicht ;). Die Arbeiten an meinem Buch gehen ganz gut voran, wenn es dich interessiert._

_An Seidenschnabel: Ich hab auch nicht gesagt, dass ich definitiv gegen Abtreibung bin, nur das ich Lilys Meinung nicht teile, dass ein ungeborenes Baby kein Mensch ist. Ich finde, es kommt immer sehr auf die Situation an, denn es gibt wirklich Situationen, in denen eine Abtreibung (meiner Meinung nach) gerechtfertigt ist. Aber das sind moralische Fragen, die wir hier nicht diskutieren müssen._

_An XxCelinaxX: Hoffe ich auch._

_An Bluey1: Lieber schlecht, als gar nicht ;)._

****

**Die Dunkelheit verbirgt das Wahre**

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lief James durch die Straßen, welche, dank anhaltendem Nieselregen, beinahe menschenleer waren. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er die schwarzen Gewitterwolken nicht bemerkte, die langsam von Osten heranzogen. Ebenso wenig bemerkte er die dunklen Gestalten, die hinter Häuserecken lauerten und sich hämisch zugrinsten. Das heißt: er bemerkte sie schon, allerdings zu spät. Nämlich genau dann, als einer von ihnen ihm einen Schockzauber auf den Hals jagte, ein weiterer ihn fesselte, ein dritter ihn mit dem Silencio-Zauber belegte und ihn dann vier andere packten und wegschleppten. In einer Seitengasse apparierten sie und nahmen James mit sich.

„Mein Lord? James Potter, wie aufgetragen", murmelte der Todesser, der James geschockt hatte, mit heiserer Stimme. „Bring ihn her, Ethan", befahl eine unangenehm schrille, kalte Stimme. James wurde vorwärts gestoßen und fiel auf die Knie. Er versuchte den Kopf zu heben, aber eine Hand hinderte ihn daran. Ethan Malfoy wahrscheinlich. „Lucius, nimm den Schweigezauber von ihm", befahl dieser auch schon und James hätte verächtlich geschnaubt, wenn die Situation dafür nicht etwas zu ungemütlich gewesen wäre. Lucius Malfoy also auch noch. Fehlten nur noch Snape, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Lestrange, Macnair, Nott, Dolohow und Rockwood mitsamt ihren missratenen Sprösslingen. Und so einige andere noch, zum Beispiel Sirius großartige Familie, die Blacks, aber von denen wahr wohl mindestens einer anwesend.

„Bella, hol bitte Raven her", herrschte die schrille Stimme Voldemorts wieder durch den Raum. „Natürlich, Meister. Sofort, Meister", erklang eine weibliche Stimme. Also doch. Bellatrix Black. War ja irgendwie auch klar gewesen. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm, Herr?", wollte ein Mann wissen. Es klang ganz nach Rodolphus Lestrange. Was war das hier? Ein Aufgebot der Junior-Todesser? Anscheinend schon. „Raven wird ihn schon gebührend willkommen heißen", diesmal klang Voldemorts Stimme hämisch, „und dann? Nun, wir werden sehen, was er uns zu erzählen hat." Ein kaltes, schauriges Lachen erfüllte den Raum und James konnte spüren, wie die Todesser sich unruhig wanden. Hatten Angst vor ihrem eigenen Herrn und Meister. Konnte man noch tiefer sinken?

Plötzlich änderte sich die Atmosphäre im Raum. Sie wurde noch kälter und ungemütlicher, die Stille drückender und keiner schien es zu wagen auch nur zu atmen. „Ihr habt nach mir schicken lassen, Vater?", erklang eine leise Frauenstimme aus Richtung der Tür. Dann Schritte und James, dessen Gesicht immer noch auf den Boden gedrückt war, konnte schwarze, hochhackige Stiefel erkennen. Eins musste man Raven lassen, sie wusste ihren Auftritt gekonnt in Szene zu setzen. James hörte Stoff rascheln, als sie sich irgendwohin setzte und dann bemerkte er, dass sämtliche Todesser auf die Knie gefallen waren. „My Lady", murmelte Ethan Malfoy unterwürfig, verstummte aber, aus einem James unbekannten oder zumindest unbemerkten Grund, abrupt.

„Geht!", befahl Voldemort seinen Todessern, „Ethan, du bleibst hier. Du und… Orion." Orion Black, Sirius Onkel, Bellatrix Vater. Wie viele Blacks trieben sich hier noch rum? Andromeda und Sirius ja gewiss nicht. Narzissa? Schwer vorstellbar. Sie mochte Lucius zwar eine gute Frau abgeben, aber eine Todesserin war sie nicht. Ihre Mutter Elladora auch nicht. Die war zwar grausam genug Hauselfen zu köpfen, doch in diesen Kreis gehörte sie nicht. Sirius Eltern Alpheratz und Amelia ebenso wenig, denn diese unterstützten die Todesser zwar, waren aber selbst keine. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Regulus, ihrem Jüngeren. Der könnte sich hier durchaus rum treiben. Eigentlich überraschend, dass damit schon alle lebenden Blacks aufgezählt sind. Alphard, Alpheratz kinderloser Zwillingsbruder war vor Jahren gestorben, ebenso sämtliche andere Mitglieder der einst so weit verzweigten Familie Black.

„So, Potter!", höhnte Voldemort, nachdem alle den Raum verlassen hatte, „erzählst du mir von dir aus, was du weißt – und das dürfte in Anbetracht dessen, was du bist, eine ganze Menge sein – oder muss ich dich dazu… nun, ‚überreden'?" Er lachte und sowohl Malfoy, als auch Black fielen ein. Raven, deren Anwesenheit immer noch zu spüren war, rührte sich nicht. James vergrub die Zähne in der Unterlippe und schwieg eisern. „Antworte mir!", herrschte Voldemort ihn an, „und sieh mich an, wenn ich mit der rede!" Als James sich nicht rührte, sondern weiterhin liegen blieb und den Blick auf den Boden heftete, spürte er, wie eine Hand ein paar Strähnen seiner Haare packte und seinen Kopf brutal hochriss. Irgendjemand trat ihm in die Seite und ein anderer schlug ihm mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht. James biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht aufzuschreien.

„Na, wollt ihr euch wirklich auf ein so niedriges Niveau herablassen? Black! Malfoy! Ich bitte euch!", meldete sich unerwartet Raven zu Wort. Schlagartig ließen die beiden Männer von James ab und murmelten irgendwelche Entschuldigungen. Voldemort meldete sich wieder zu Wort: „Ganz meine Meinung, Raven. Würdest du dann…?" James ahnte, was das hieß und stellte sich innerlich bereits auf den Cruciatus ein, doch erstmal geschah nichts. Er hörte auf die Wand hinter den beiden Thronen anzustarren und wandte seinen Blick zu Raven. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Raven?", hakte Voldemort ungeduldig nach. Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht nach vorne, was wohl ein Nicken darstellen sollte, dann hob sie die Hand. „Crucio", hauchte sie kaum hörbar in die Luft, aber der Effekt war immer derselbe.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass James unter dem Cruciatus stand, aber die Heftigkeit dieses Fluches überraschte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Kaum dass der rote Lichtstrahl ihn traf, brach er zusammen und keuchte erschrocken auf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abgezogen, dann jeder Knochen einzeln rausgerissen, nur um ihn anschließend langsam verbrennen zu lassen. Sein Kopf schien bersten zu wollen und James wusste, dass er alles tun würde, nur damit dieser Schmerz aufhörte. Er merkte nicht, dass er schrie, merkte nicht, dass er sich auf dem Boden hin und her wand. Er hörte nicht, wie Voldemort, Malfoy und Black ihn auslachten und er sah Ravens Blick nicht, mit dem sie ihn ohne Unterlass fixierte. Alles, wovon sein Denken ausgefüllt war, war die unendliche Qual, die er verspürte.

Dann, vollkommen unerwartet hörten die Schmerzen auf und James blieb schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen. „Raven? Was ist los?", fragte Voldemort. Er schien aufgebracht, zügelte sich aber. „Es reicht", erwiderte sie ruhig, „machen wir morgen weiter. Sonst bricht er uns jetzt schon zusammen und das wollen wir ja nicht." „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ja, du hast Recht", stimmte Voldemort zu. James dagegen stöhnte gequält. Er wollte nichts weiter, als sterben, aber dem Tod würden sie ihn nicht so schnell übergeben. Er hatte zu leiden und er würde leiden, soviel war gewiss. „Schafft ihn weg. Und achtet darauf, dass er uns nicht jetzt schon wegstirbt. Falls doch, dann trägst du die Verantwortung, Regulus." Aha, der war also auch da. Wahrscheinlich grade rein gekommen. Tja, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

„Rodolphus, bring mir diese Dora", herrschte Voldemort weiter. Anscheinend waren während der Folter einige Todesser wiedergekommen, denn man hörte Umhänge rascheln, als sie sich bewegten. „Dorcas. Sie heißt Dorcas Meadows", bemerkte Raven von ihrem Thron in beiläufigem Tonfall. „Wie auch immer. Potters kleine Hure halt", zischte Voldemort und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Raven fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich werde mich zurückziehen, wenn Ihr erlaubt, Vater." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Ihr bodenlanges, eng geschnittenes Kleid raschelte leise und der Umhang wehte hinter ihr her. Sie war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, wie ihr Vater und dessen Diener auch, allerdings schien ihre Kleidung das Licht nahezu zu verschlucken.

James spürte, wie er hochgehoben wurde und jemand ihn an den Beinen wegschleifte. Sein Kopf schlug gegen die Wände und seine Füße wurden schmerzhaft verdreht. Er hörte zwei junge Männer lachen. Der eine war definitiv Regulus Black, aber der andere war nicht einzuordnen. Das Lachen kam James bekannt vor, allerdings wusste er nicht mehr, woher. Und nebenbei bemerkt: Nachdenken tat seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht grade gut. Sie zerrten ihn eine Treppe herunter und jede Stufe stieß ihm schmerzhaft in den Rücken, den Nacken und gegen den Hinterkopf. Irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, hielten die beiden Männer an. Ein schabendes Geräusch, wie wenn eine Tür beim Öffnen über den Boden schrappte, ertönte und kurz darauf zogen sie James weiter. Ziemlich plötzlich ließen die beiden Männer seine Beine auf die Erde fallen. „Ich hoffe, dir gefällt deine neue Residenz, Potter, denn was besseres wirst du nicht kriegen", höhnte der Unbekannte und bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, erhaschte James einen Blick auf sein Gesicht.

Er sah aus wie eine jüngere Ausgabe von Barty Crouch. Die Kopfschmerzen eisern ignorierend, überlegte James, ob Crouch irgendwelche nahen Verwandten in dem Alter des Mannes hatte und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Der Typ da musste Barty Crouch jr. sein. Schon komisch. Der Vater buchtete sämtliche Todesser ein, die von den Auroren gefangen wurden und der Sohn war selber einer. James hätte gelacht, wäre ihm danach zumute gewesen. . Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an, wenn er still lag, bewegte er sich dagegen, tat ihm alles weh. Selbst atmen schmerzte teuflisch. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu und obwohl er dagegen ankämpfte, wurde James Minuten später vom Schlaf übermannt.

Als er aufwachte, war es stockdunkel, aber er spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. Es war kein unbekanntes Gefühl. Er kannte den Mensch neben sich, kannte ihn gut. Oder besser: sie. Es war eine Frau. Sie saß vollkommen still, selbst ihr Atem war kaum zu hören, aber ihre Augen fixierten ihn. Ohne einmal wegzusehen, ohne zu blinzeln. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, wahrscheinlich schon seit Minuten. „Du bist wach", stellte sie dann mich leiser, weicher Stimme fest. James blinzelte ein paar Mal. Wie war das möglich? Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Und wieso? Oder irrte er sich etwas? Nun, das war leicht festzustellen. „Lily?", fragte er und wunderte sich selbst, wie heiser seine Stimme klang. Auch wenn er sie nicht sah, konnte er spüren, dass sie lächelte. Aber eine Antwort bekam er nicht.


	11. und sie lächelte

_An GefallenerEngel: Gegenfrage: Was ist das für ein Wort? eek?_

_An Angel911: Sicher?_

_XxCelinaxX__: Wer sagt, dass Lily da unten ist?_

_An kara: Ich schreibe wirklich an einem Buch. Welche Themen ich darin behandle? Mehrere. Es ist ein Fantasy-buch, aber zwischendurch wird es auch mal psychologisch oder philosophisch und so._

_An Melli: Sooo schwachsinnig auch wieder nicht, aber eben auch ganz falsch ;)._

_An Seidenschnabel: Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Lily da ist. James hat das gedacht, aber James hat bei Gott nicht immer Recht._

_An Baitrey: Och, bitte, sagst du mir, was du gedacht hast, was vorkommt? Bitte!_

****

****

**…und sie lächelte…**

„Lily?", fragte James wieder. Und wieder antwortete sie nicht, sondern lächelte nur weiterhin. James hob die Hand, tastete sich langsam an ihren Schultern vorbei, über ihren Hals zu ihrem Nacken und zog sie zu sich herunter. Seine Lippen berührten ihre und als er begann sie zu küssen, erwiderte sie den Kuss. Einen Augenblick später löste sie sich jedoch wieder von ihm und betrachtete ihn aus ihrer sitzenden Position. „Okay, wirklich schlauer bin ich jetzt auch nicht. Aber der Kuss war gut", erklärte James und musste grinsen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, keine Angst vor ihr haben zu müssen, also verhielt er sich auch nicht so. „Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach mal alles zusammenzählst, was du weißt", erwiderte sie etwas spöttisch. James dachte nach und so verfielen beide in Schweigen.

„Du hörst dich nicht an, wie sie, aber ähnlich. Du schmeckst nicht wie sie, aber ähnlich. Du fühlst dich nicht an, wie sie, aber ähnlich. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du sie bist, dann aber wieder doch nicht", fasste er schließlich zusammen. Er spürte, wie die Frau wieder zu lächeln begann, aber weiter nichts sagte. „Also?", hakte er leicht ungeduldig nach. „Wer könnte ich sonst noch sein?", fragte sie amüsiert. James verdrehte die Augen: „Keine Ahnung. Raven, Bellatrix. Welche Frauen hier sonst noch rumhängen, weiß ich nicht." „Nun, ich denke, ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen", erklärte die Frau nach einer kurzen Pause, „in gewisser Weiße bin ich Raven, aber eigentlich bin ich viel mehr als das."

„Ich verstehe nichts mehr", erwiderte James und ein leicht genervter Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Wieder lächelte sie, aber jetzt schwieg sie zum Glück nicht einfach. „Ich bin kein Mensch, James. Ich bin nicht Voldemorts Tochter Raven, ich habe diese Gestalt lediglich geschaffen, weil ich sie brauchte. Ich bin das Schicksal und ich bin hier, weil du und deine Lily einfach nicht kapieren wollt, dass ihr zusammen gehört. Ihr müsst zusammen kommen, oder ihr werft meine ganze Planung über den Haufen. Verstehst du?" „Naja, also eigentlich… nein, nicht so ganz. Du bist das Schicksal, Raven existiert nicht und du willst Lily und mich zusammenbringen, richtig?" „Richtig soweit", bestätigte sie oder es oder was auch immer da mit ihm redete.

„Ich bin das Schicksal und ich lege fest, was mit euch passiert, wie euer Leben verläuft, nur manchmal entwickelt ihr euren eigenen Willen und weigerte euch standhaft, das zu tun, was ich von euch will. Du und deine Lily, ihr seit so Kandidaten. Hauptsächlich sie. Sie wehrt sich mit einer Heftigkeit gegen das Leben, was ich ihr vorherbestimmt habe, dass ich sie partout nicht dazu kriege, es anzunehmen, also muss ich anderweitig eingreifen. Ihr beide, ihr spielt noch eine sehr, sehr wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte der Menschheit, allerdings nur gemeinsam. Wenn sie sich weiterhin weigert, zu tun, was sie tun muss, dann komme ich in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, verstehst du? Also sah ich mich nun mal in Zugzwang und habe mir überlegt, dass ich mit dir reden werde. Dazu habe ich Raven erschaffen. Es gibt sie erst seit kurzem, aber ich habe etwas daran gedreht, dass alle denken, dass es sie schon immer gibt und wenn ich wieder weg bin, wird jeder denken, dass sie nie existiert hätte. Niemand wird sich mehr an Raven erinnern, aber das ist jetzt Nebensache."

„Dann brauche ich es ja auch nicht zu verstehen, oder?", unterbrach James sie. Sie lächelte wieder: „Nein, musst du nicht. Worüber ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte, ist Lily. Wenn sie sich weigert, dir zu sagen, was los ist, dann muss ich es tun. Fakt ist, sie hat Angst. Angst um dich. Denn sie ist nicht die, die sie vorgibt zu sein. In Wirklichkeit ist sie eine Spionin, für Voldemort. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, Lily ist eine Todesserin. Aber bevor du sie jetzt deshalb aufgibst, hör mir zu Ende zu. Versprichst du mir das, James?" Ihre Stimme klang eindringlich und so entschied James, dass es das Beste war, sich zumindest anzuhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Es klang zwar alles sehr verdreht, aber irgendwie glaubte er ihr. Langsam nickte er also.

„Gut, danke. In Wahrheit trägt Lily keine Schuld, denn die Schuldige daran bin ich. Ich habe mir in leicht überdrehtem Zustand überlegt, dass es doch ganz lustig wäre, alles ein bisschen verwirrender zu gestalten und eine meiner Hauptfiguren einem vollkommenen Wandel zu unterziehen. Damals war sie erst siebzehn und noch nicht so dickköpfig wie jetzt. Ich habe also dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich Voldemort anschließt. Wie ich es gemacht habe, dass es für sie selbst glaubhaft klang, weiß ich selbst nicht mehr, aber ich habe es geschafft. Dann kamt ihr zusammen und sie war wirklich glücklich, aber meine ‚lustige' Idee holte sie dann doch wieder ein. Aus Angst um dich hat sie damals Schluss gemacht und ist abgehauen. Ich glaube, sie hat angefangen sich selbst zu hassen, dafür, dass sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen und dir wehgetan hat, wobei das ja mein Fehler war.

Nun, Lily ist also gegangen, ist weggelaufen und ich habe sie nicht mehr unter meiner Kontrolle halten können. Schon als sie dir den Laufpass gegeben hat, hat sich nicht mehr getan, was ich wollte und…" „Was willst du denn von ihr?", fiel James ihr wieder ins Wort. „Das ihr zusammenkommt. Ihr müsst zusammenkommen, heiraten und mindestens ein Kind bekommen, soviel steht fest, aber mehr kann und darf und werde und will ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete sie etwas bockig, fuhr dann aber fort, „Nun, zurück zum Thema: Als ihr dann eure kleine Affäre hattet, sah ich das als Chance, zumindest das gemeinsame Kind von euch zu bekommen, was ich brauchte, um meine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Aber Mademoiselle hat natürlich wieder mal nicht mitgespielt. Also sah ich mich gezwungen, richtig einzugreifen. Plan B sozusagen. Naja, eigentlich Plan R und mein letzter, wenn ich ehrlich bin, also versau es mir nicht!"

„Was muss ich tun?", wollte James wissen. Sie seufzte: „Ist dir das nicht schon klar? Menschen! Typisch! Naja, egal. Ich werde dich hier raus bringen und dann verschwinden. Niemand wird sich mehr an Raven erinnern, außer dir und ich will, dass du deine Klappe hälst. Lily sitzt grade irgendwo auf einer Parkbank und heult sich die Augen aus und genau zu dieser Parkbank werde ich dich bringen. Du wirst irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre sture Haltung aufgibt und endlich eingesteht, dass sie dich ebenso liebt, wie du sie und dann werdet ihr heiraten und ein mindestens ein Kind in die Welt setzten. Was dann passiert weiß ich selbst noch nicht so genau, aber es wird amüsant, denke ich. Zumindest für mich. Egal, mach jetzt voran, ich hab nicht ewig seit. Na gut, eigentlich ja schon, denn ‚ewig' ist eine lange Zeit, wenn man es so bedenkt, aber auch ‚ewig' hört irgendwann mal auf, weil irgendwo muss ja auch ‚unendlich' beginnen… ach, ich schwafele wieder. Lass uns hier abhauen, es ist ungemütlich."

Kaum das sie fertig gesprochen hatte, fühlte James ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und Sekunden später stand er in einem Park. Es regnete immer noch und als er sich umguckte bemerkte er, dass das Schicksal oder was, bzw. wer auch immer seine komische Besucherin gewesen war, ihn tatsächlich alleine gelassen hatte. Naja, alleine nicht ganz. Nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt hockte Lily auf einer Bank und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen begraben. Ihr Haar war klatschnass vom Regen und… Moment! Regen? Tatsächlich, es regnete in Strömen. Hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. War jetzt ja auch egal. Obwohl… das würde eine Erkältung geben. Besser er brachte Lily schnell hier weg, immerhin sollte sie ja nicht krank werden. Und er selber wollte auch keinen Schnupfen haben, wenn er ganz ehrlich war.

„Lily?", sprach er sie leise an und kam vorsichtig ein paar Schritte näher. Ihr Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und sie starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Was willst du?", fragte sie unfreundlich, aber James sah, dass sie sich beherrschen musste, nicht einfach wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich will dir nur drei Dinge sagen", erklärte James und Lily beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Dann nickte sie. „Okay. Punkt eins: Ich weiß, dass du eine Todesserin bist. Punkt zwei: Es macht nichts. Punkt drei: Ich liebe dich." Lily starrte ihn an. „Was?", würgte sie hervor. James grinste. „Welchen Teil von ‚Ich liebe dich' hast du nicht verstanden?", fragte er spöttisch, aber dennoch sanft. Lily starrte ihn nur weiter an.

James sah sich mal wieder in Zugzwang gebracht und begann zu reden: „Ich weiß, dass du seit Jahren eine Anhängerin von Voldemort bist, es aber tief in dir drin gar nicht sein willst. Ich weiß, dass du damals nur mit mir Schluss gemacht hast, weil du Angst um mich hattest und immer noch hast und dich deshalb auch so kalt benimmst. Ich weiß, dass du das Kind nur abgetrieben hast, weil du es und mich vor Voldy schützen wolltest und ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und ohne dich nicht mehr leben will." „Woher?", fragte Lily mit tonloser Stimme. James wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her: „Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass Schicksal hat beschlossen, mir das alles zu erzählen, dann würdest du es mir nicht glauben, oder?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hab ich keine bessere Erklärung. Aber eigentlich tut das doch jetzt nicht zur Sache, oder?", mit einem Mal klang James Stimme unsicher.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", stimmte Lily zu, „liebst du mich wirklich?" „Ja", einer anderen Antwort bedurfte es nicht. Wieder beäugte Lily ihn, diesmal noch misstrauischer als zuvor. Und, wie schon so oft, sah James sich durch ihren Blick gezwungen etwas zu sagen: „Ich verspreche dir hiermit, dass ich dir nie wehtun werden, dass ich dich immer beschützten werde und… meine Güte, das klingt verdammt blöd!" Lily lachte leise: „Du kannst dir deinen Atem eh sparen. Komm lieber her!" James kam langsam näher, bis er vor der Bank stand. Lily klopfte auf die Bretter neben sich und er nahm Platz. „Ich glaube fast, ich liebe dich auch", erklärte sie halb neckend, halb zärtlich. Sofort erschien ein Strahlen auf James Gesicht und als er sich vorbeugte um sie zu küssen, wusste er, dass ab jetzt alles gut werden würde. Und er spürte, wie das Schicksal ihnen von irgendwoher zusah. Und sie lächelte…

_Das war's dann mal wieder. The End! Und sogar ein Happy End. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch so und ich habe euch zumindest etwas überrascht. _

_Mich würde jetzt im nachhinein mal interessieren, wer so ein Ende erwartete hätte (ich glaube mal, keiner, weil ich selbst, bis ich es geschrieben habe, nicht wusste, wie es endetet, aber gut) und was für ein Ende ihr erwartet hättet? Schreibt ihr mir das? Wäre super lieb!_

_Danke an: Baitrey, MoonyTatze, Miss Shirley-Blythe, DasTeddy, Taetzchen, hauntedjess, gast, asap, Rmschen, sunshine, darklayka, Melli, GefallenerEngel, kat, Schneckal, Romi, Holly14, sango, Mary Potter, Seidenschnabel, Lara-Lynx, Angel911 und ein besonderer Dank an meine Freundin, die die entscheidende Idee für das letzte Kapitel hatte. Vielen Dank!_


End file.
